The First Shinigami Hollow
by Tiro
Summary: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine. Whose power? And what does he want? Yaoi-fic. NOW COMPLETE
1. Ch 1: The Ancient Ruler of Hueco Mundo

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: None.

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

Enjoy.

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Hollow speaking" _(Mostly when Ichigo's Hollow nags and irritates him)

-

**Chapter One: The ancient ruler of Hueco Mundo**

It all started a long, long time ago, when the earth was fresh and the Shinigamis few. Soul Society was young, while Hueco Mundo was untamed. The Hollows roamed free in the real world, eating souls as they wanted.

But then there was one Hollow that was different. He looked like a human and stayed on earth permanently. One day he met a young woman dressed in a black kimono. They fell in love, unknowing he was a Hollow while she was a Shinigami. They had one child, but their happiness was short-lived. The woman was killed because she was looked upon like a traitor in Soul Society. The Hollow named his son to Ikari. The name stood for 'hatred' and the son was going to be a symbol of how much the Hollow hated Shinigamis of Soul Society.

Ikari grew up to hate Shinigamis. His father had told him how they had murdered his mother, who was a kind Shinigami that never wanted to harm anyone. Soon the boy had grown up to a man with the abilities of a Shinigami and with the abilities of a Hollow, and he left for Hueco Mundo.

The Shinigamis and Hollows would speak about him for so many years as he tamed the wilderness of Hueco Mundo and built a fortress. He was to be known as the First Ruler, Ikari no Tenma. Tenma meant 'demon' and that nickname was added by the Shinigamis. His name could be translated to 'Hatred of a demon'.

After he had ruled for many years, and the Shinigamis had grown stronger, they decided he was too dangerous and an assassination was planned.

3599 years had passed since he had been born, and then he was killed. His body was left to rot in Hueco Mundo, but there the Shinigamis made a huge mistake. All of his followers mourned his death and they plotted revenge.

Under the years he ruled, he had made ten people something like himself and they had been ranked from 1 to 10 based on their strength. They had been turned into the ancestors of the Arrancars and Vizards. When Ikari died, the ten had sealed themselves inside ten different rooms in a corridor only Ikari's most faithful servant knew, and swore that they would not listen to anyone else's call than Ikari no Tenma himself.

The lower followers to Ikari made a machine that would restore his body and give him life again when he was fully healed. His body was put in the tank of liquid that was called 'The Liquid of Life', and they sealed the room. One by one, the ones that had sealed the room died and soon there was no one in Hueco Mundo who could open the door again.

And for thousands of years, Ikari no Tenma slept.

-

Aizen Sousuke, former 5th captain in Soul Society and current ruler of Hueco Mundo, found himself standing outside _the_ room again. The door that led to the room was sealed so many times and with so many different spells that Aizen had always thought it lied something dangerous inside. Until he found the opening that allowed him to see inside a bit. And the sight had made him gasp.

Inside, right in front of the door, was a giant tank filled with a crystal liquid. It hummed softly, indicating it was still working. And in the liquid there was a body curled up in fetal position. The body, which Aizen soon saw belonged to a man, had a breathing tube in his mouth probably down to his lungs, and Aizen wondered if it was a living creature.

After many times of looking at the man, he had seen above the tank there was a sentence. He had only been able to read "Ichiban Shinigami-Hollow". The first Shinigami-Hollow. Only then he had looked closer at the machine and realized it was indeed very old. The dust had to be thick inside the room. Curiosity always won over Aizen, and he began to wonder just who it was.

He had asked several Arrancars to come with him, but no one had felt any reiatsu coming from the body. Until one day…

-

One day he had been walking to the room with Gin. He had a lot of time since he had left Soul Society so he liked walking around in the fortress. He had stopped in front of the room and Gin had stopped as well. The white-haired man was confused, but did not question anything. Aizen realized Gin had never heard about his walks, and turned to explain why he had stopped by the door. Only to take a step back in confusion and fear.

Gin's eyes were wide open in horror and his body was trembling. Aizen whipped around and gasped. A transparent arm came out slowly from the room, with slender and long fingers but nails like a beast. It silently made its way to Gin, and Aizen screamed when the hand closed around Gin's throat. When most of the Espada had come, the only thing they could do was stare in terror as the arm picked up Gin from the floor and started choking him. The white-haired Shinigami tried to breathe and suddenly spoke:

"W… Who are y-you?"

They wondered who he was talking to, when Aizen saw he was looking towards the door. As on cue on the Shinigami's question, a distant voice, filled with hatred and chilling ice, answered:

"_I'm the ruler of this fortress, the leader of them all. Tell me why there is a Shinigami __within these walls?"_

Gin coughed as the hand tightened and Aizen was desperate. He and Kaname had made their Hollow transfusion recently but Gin had yet to do that. Whatever it was, it only attacked Shinigamis? Gin opened his mouth and spoke silent words, a trickle of blood running down his chin and eyes glazed over. Kaname, even though not really liking the white-haired man, was ready to draw but Aizen stopped him. The blind man was a good swordsmen but the smallest mistake would cost Gin's life. Suddenly the hand loosened its grip on Gin and the man coughed. He was gently put down to the ground and the distant voice was heard again:

"_A traitor of Soul Society? That is accepted. I wish you luck."_

"What is your name?" Gin said.

The hand slowly let a finger travel along with the blood string and suddenly it was gone. Gin had later told Aizen he felt like a cool liquid had travelled inside his throat, soothing his sore muscles. Then it retreated a bit, and the voice was heard one last time, so faint it could nearly not be heard:

"_My name is Ikari no Tenma, __the worst enemy Soul Society has ever encountered."_

-

Aizen thought back on that memory as he looked on the door. Was the spirit of the first ruler still inside that room? Was it even the body that was Ikari no Tenma? He had done quite a research but only found out that Ikari no Tenma built the fortress and ruled for many years. Apparently he was killed by Soul Society. He had killed numerous of Shinigamis through the years he had been alive according to the records Aizen had found. It had also said he had quite a passionate hatred towards Soul Society and their rules, but the former fifth captain had not found out why.

-

Ikari no Tenma had slept peacefully until Gin had happened to stop there with Aizen. Then he had become more restless, shifting constantly inside his tank. His body uncurled and curled up, fingers stretching and his neck was turned from on side to the other to ease his cramped muscles. He was waking up from his very long sleep but still not fully aware he was still alive.

-

It was night in Hueco Mundo as Ikari heard a cry for help. It was weak, sent without the person's knowledge but still there. Ikari opened his cold eyes for the first time in thousands of years as he heard the cry again and knew the name of the Shinigami-Hollow who was calling for him. He succeeded to smile and stretched out slowly inside the tank. His slender body would make any man go crazy of lust and it did not really help that he was naked at the moment. He absently fingered on the glass, thinking of a way to get out as he thought of the child that had called out:

'_Kurosaki __Ichigo… you're mine. You became mine the second you called out, child.'_

Tbc…

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me if I'm even gonna continue with this one.

Short first chapter, but that'll probably be the case in this story. Won't be too long, since I never planned to make it long. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be about Ikari's fully awakening, the awakening of the ten and then Ikari's journey to Soul Society where Ichigo is. What will Ichigo do?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Ch 2: Awakening and Journey

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: None.

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Two: Awakening and Journey**

The Espadas was on their way to their chairs in the meeting room with the three ex-captains, although Aizen was already seated, when a wave of evil reiatsu welled over them. The Espada fell to the ground, hardly being able to breath. Even Aizen had a hard time getting up from the chair. He bent down and dragged up Gin, the closest to him, who had fallen down with the Espada and Kaname. The white-haired man was shaking as a leaf and the former fifth captain had to hold him.

"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked.

"This reiatsu", Gin said and looked at Aizen with his normally almost closed eyes wide open. "It's _him_."

"Him who?!" Grimmjow yelled as he dragged himself up with the help of the table in the centre of the room. "I'm gonna beat 'im up for this shit!"

"Ikari no Tenma", Gin said and Aizen froze. "I felt the reiatsu before, when the hand came out. It's Ikari no Tenma."

-

Ikari broke out from the tube and crystal liquid fell to the floor. He started walking, and nearly fell. His legs were numb. He tried to get out the breathing device and coughed harshly as he got it out.

The Shinigami-Hollow threw it down on the floor in annoyance. He looked down at his naked body and looked around. He got up a soaked cloth from the floor and got it around his hips. Knowing one of the ten, most likely Nameless, would provide him with clothes later on, he went to the door, anxious to get out from the old dusty room. He hated dusty rooms.

Unfortunately for Ikari, the door would not open. The ruler was frustrated; he wanted, no, he _needed_ to get out **now**. The child was waiting for him.

He looked around for his zanpaktou. It was sitting on a soft pillow to his right. A light from outside was shining on it, making the old blade reflecting light into the room. He stumbled to it and lifted it up. It was a very long zanpaktou, almost as long as Ikari himself even in its sealed state. It had a thin blade and the hilt was quite unique looking. Even though it seemed like it weighted a lot, Ikari was holding it like it was a feather.

The old zanpaktou vibrated, satisfied to be back into his hands and Ikari smiled.

"It's been too long, Kagirinai Zetsubou", he said and clutched it hard. "I will enjoy fighting with you once more." (A/N 'Kagirinai Zetsubou' means Eternal Despair)

His walk back to the door was much more stable as his legs had begun to regain their feeling and he looked upon it. He felt around on the seals with the tips of his mind, analyzing them one by one, and then pushed out his reiatsu to cancel them all.

-

They all ran to the sealed room but stopped as soon as they got vision on the door. Or rather, what was left of it. The door had exploded.

Aizen took a few steps and then stopped. Crystal liquid was almost pouring out from the room and then something moved. A man staggered out from the room, and the only thing they could do was stare at him.

His face was white as a Hollow's mask, as was the rest of his skin on his body, and his eyes the clearest yellow. But unlike anyone else, this man had three eyes instead of two. The third eye was in the middle of his forehead, looking a bit like a symbol since the eye rarely closed or moved. His short black hair was wet and Aizen dumbly realized this was the body from the tube. The man was quite tall, around 1.85 metres but was thin, almost a bit gaunt around his torso. His arms and legs were long and slender. His fingers were bony yet looking beautiful with black nails. The ex-captain of the fifth division could feel his pulse going faster at the sight of that beautiful body.

'_Like a beast'_, Aizen thought as he recalled the hand that nearly killed Gin. Was it the same person? _'Just like a beast and yet like a beauty. Which one is he?'_

The man had only a dripping wet cloth around his hips that ended just above his knees. In his right hand he held a long zanpaktou that was wrapped in white strips of clothing; some of the stripes reached to the floor as he seemed to have been in a hurry. His lips were black as the night and twisted into a nasty smile.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"That's what we should ask you", Nnoitra, the fifth Espada, said.

"This is my fortress, and my home", the man said. "You are the intruders."

"The rulers gave this place to Aizen-sama", Ulquirra, the forth Espada, said carefully.

"I built this fortress by my own power", the man said and the smile changed into a devilish one and his third eye looked around for the first time and settled on Ulquirra, making the Espada shiver with fear. "I am the First Ruler, Ikari no Tenma. Now, who are you?"

They all stared at Ikari. He tapped his foot impatiently and became quickly frustrated as they did not answer. If looks could murder they would all be dead by now. Could they not understand he had to go? The ten would have understood immediately. Stupid brats…

"We are merely people who wish for control and to make Soul Society suffer", Aizen finally said. "Why have you woken up?"

"A child is calling", Ikari said and closed his eyes, as he could hear the call once more. He surprised them all by smiling gently at someone they could not see. "He's calling my name. I have to go to him."

"Who?" Aizen dared to ask.

"One of my own", the first ruler said. "His father is a Shinigami and his mother was a Hollow in disguise. Soul Society fears him and he's all alone with his pain. His name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You must be mistaken", the former fifth captain said. "He said quite clearly he wants nothing with us to do."

"You cannot see into a person's mind as I can", Ikari said and walked forward. "He is calling from the very bottom of his heart and soul."

"Stay where you are", Aizen said. "Even if you are Ikari no Tenma, can you take us all on in a fight?"

Ikari tilted his head and suddenly let go of his zanpaktou. It never reached the ground. Instead it hovered just a few inches from where Ikari had dropped it.

"My zanpaktou can take you all on if he wants to", the first ruler said.

The Espadas unsheathed their zanpaktous. Ikari looked at them and said with the same devilish smile back on his lips:

"Show them what death really means, Kagirinai Zetsubou."

-

The moonlight shone into the dark room. A trail of smoke lazily made its way to the ceiling. The figure looked at the door, took a long drag on his smoke and said quietly with a twisted smile:

"Hurry up and get us out, Ikari-_sama_."

-

Ikari moved on between the fallen bodies of the ten Espada, holding his zanpaktou again. No one could move. Even Gin and Kaname had been struck down. Aizen was the only one that had not fallen but he was kneeling, panting and bleeding.

"Where is Mappai?" he asked the kneeling man. (A/N 'Mappai' means 'underling')

"Mappai?"

"Small man and no eyes", the first ruler said. "Oh, and he always mumbling something when he's up to no good."

"That crazy man walkin' around tryin' to fool us to walk into sealed rooms?" Grimmjaw said as he was close to Ikari.

"That sounds like Mappai."

"He's somewhere around", the sixth Espada said. "Last 'time I saw him, he was mumblin' nonsense just a few halls from 'ere."

"I should go looking for him", the first ruler said to himself, "but I'm far too lazy for that. So… MAPPAI, YOU SENILE FOOL COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

There was a tense silence while Ikari impatiently waited. Then suddenly a creature launched itself on Ikari with a cry. The ruler stumbled backwards a few feet, looked down at the wailing creature and finally said while patting its head in a rare moment of gentleness:

"I'm glad to see you too Mappai."

The small creature was put down and Ikari said:

"Where are the ten?"

Mappai, who was dressed in a miniature version of Shinigami clothing, although white, looked up even though it had no eyes and said:

"I'll show master! They have been waiting!"

"Waiting where?" Ikari was a bit puzzled.

"They have all slept since master died, but now they will wake up on your command!"

With that, the tiny creature ran off. Ikari scratched his head and the rest on the floor sweat dropped at Mappai.

"I need to tell him to calm down", he muttered before following. "The excitement is going to kill him one day."

-

It took only a few moments for Aizen, Kaname, Gin, Halibel and Grimmjaw to follow. The others came a bit more slowly.

The former fifth captain stopped as he saw Ikari again. The ruler and the small creature stood by a wall.

"Mappai", Ikari sighed. "This is a wall."

"Nope", the underling said. "It's a door master. I sealed it."

Mappai touched the wall and a door was revealed. With Ikari's touch, the door opened.

-

Ikari stepped into the long hall where ten doors were. He went to the closest, unaware that the ex-captains as well as the two Espadas had went inside the hall as well. He put on hand on the door and closed his eyes. When he sent out his reiatsu, a familiar reiatsu answered. He smiled and said aloud:

"Number ten, Mai. Come out."

The door opened and the five bystanders leaned closer to get a better look. A man without lower arms came out. He had a Hollow's mask over his left eye and forehead. The visible eye was black and yellow, just like Ikari's. He was dressed in white clothing, tight around his chest and loosely fitting pants. He had sandals similar to the Espadas. He bowed to the man and spoke quietly:

"We have awaited your return Ikari-sama and we are ready to fight anytime."

"Don't fool me Mai", the ruler said. "You can hardly stand on your feet."

Mai's lips twisted into a small smile and he said:

"I could never trick you Ikari-sama."

"I'll get Akuma for you."

Ikari stalked off to the center of the hall, sending out his reitasu and opening the other nine doors. He said out loud:

"Fifth, Mai needs you."

From one of the doors came a man with giant horns connected to his Hollow mask. He was a bit bigger and taller than Ikari and dressed in tight clothes except for his arm sleeves that almost reached the ground. The clothing went in jet black or steel grey. He bowed to the ruler and went to Mai. The man without arms was easily picked up by the fifth.

"Feed him three of it", Ikari said and the fifth bowed again. "Thank you Akuma."

Akuma swept out from the hall, ignoring the Espadas and former Shinigamis. Suddenly a ring of bright green smoke rose to the ceiling from one of the rooms. Another of the ten came out. He was holding a big, sort of pipe in his hand as he took a deep breath of it and let out another green smoke ring. He had black lips just as Ikari and a mask covering his left eye. He had shoes with the toes curling upwards, tight pants, and a tight shirt that widened and ended around his ankle on his right arm and by the shoulder on his left arm. He had waist-long pale blue hair and his clothes were in an even paler blue colour. He grinned lazily at the ruler who smiled and said:

"What have I told you about smoking?"

"I have cut down on it", the man said.

"You never learn Nobura", Ikari said and shook his head.

"I never learn", Nobura echoed and grinned again. "Where's your clothes Ikari-sama? Not that you don't look good in that cloth."

"I didn't find any", the ruler said with a shrug, ignoring the smoking man's comment.

"Check Nameless", Nobura said. "He should have them."

Ikari walked to a door and stepped inside. Nobura turned to them and said:

"And who are you, you brats?"

"Are ya mockin' us or what?!" Grimmjaw screamed. "What's yer number?!"

"I'm Four and I ain't mocking you", the man said and blew a ring of smoke as the others froze.

Suddenly, a woman came out from one of the doors. She was looking much like Halibel, collar hiding the lower part of her face and exposed hips. Her shirt ended just under her breasts. The sleeves of her shirt did not stop until around her knees, so how she held a weapon was beyond everyone. Her clothing was grey and her hair was pale blonde.

"Chibi-sama", Nobura said.

The woman only raised her hand as a greeting. Or what they thought was a hand; the sleeve was in the way. On her stomach, she had two tattoos. One for a weapon, and the other was the number '3'.

"This is Three, Chibi-sama", Nobura said to the bystanders. "She's usually quiet and friendly, but once you upset her you're dead."

Chibi looked at them and then said to number four:

"Who are they?"

"Dunno", Nobura said.

"Then why did you introduce me to them?"

"Dunno."

"Chibi-chan!"

A small girl launched herself on the third of the ten with a laugh. The girl had a mask similar to Grimmjaw's except her was on her left cheek. She also had black and yellow eyes. She had a cute hairstyle and was dressed in a loose top that ended not so far from her breasts and a skirt that ended around her knees. She had high-heeled shoes that ended around just under her knees. Both the top and the skirt were green and her hair was a deeper green. The shoes were bright blue for some reason.

"Hello Hobi", Chibi said calmly.

"Which number are you?" Halibel asked the girl.

Hobi turned to them and looked puzzled for a moment. Then she shone up again.

"I'm the Sixth!" she said with a laugh. "Oh, I have to get Uzuru-chan! Uzuru-chan, wake up! Ikari-sama is back!"

She ran off to one of the doors and got inside. She dragged outside a boy with white hair that covered his left eye, a tight orange top that showed much of his stomach, a cloth around his hips that ended just below his knees, a pair of tight black trousers and no shoes. Instead he had a pair of white socks on him. The bystanders saw bandages on his forehead and underneath his hair on his left side of his face. He had no mask, which was a bit unusual, and the number seven underneath his eye.

"This is Uzuru-chan, Seventh!" Hobi said.

This Uzuru looked mildly annoyed at Hobi's attitude. Just then Ikari walked out again and the Espadas with the three ex-Shinigamis could only stare yet again.

He had a trench-like coat with a really high neck. Half of it was red, while the other half was black. Part of his chest and part of his stomach was exposed. He wore a pair of light grey trousers that seemed slicked on him, a dark belt and a dark grey cloth attached to the belt and falling down his left hip. He had knee-high, black boots with metal strapped on them. He had two earrings on him as well; in his right a blue cross and in his left a purple ring.

"You look great, Ikari-sama!" Hobi burst out.

"It's good Nameless made sure my clothes were alright", Ikari said and checked his nails. "I missed them."

Behind the ruler a man, most likely Nameless, came out. His right hand was missing, and so did his eyes. A Hollow-mask was hiding the lower part of his face. He had a tight top and a pair of tight pants, both in the colour of blood. He had metal boots on him that reached to his knees. Half part of his red hair was slicked down while the other half was standing up. The longer part of his hair was put up a ponytail that rested on his left shoulder, reaching to around his breast. He had the tattoo '2' on his forehead.

They had no time to comment as the three last of the ten had decided to move out. When the first came out, many of the Espadas wanted to scream.

The man was gaunt. His right eye was hidden underneath both bandages and his hair. In fact, the only thing you could see on his face was his left eye and his mouth. The part of the skin they could see was not a pretty sight; it looked like someone had torn it off and left behind the flesh and dried blood. Shortly said, it looked horrible and painful. The man's mouth could not be closed because of the fanglike teeth he had. He had a top similar to Uzuru, though this one was light grey, and a kind of skirt. From the belt he had hung two bones. He had soft shoes on him and a sort of mantle on his back that was connected to the top. His breath was ragged and forced, and Aizen could feel Gin shudder at the sound. On the gaunt man's stomach was the number nine.

The next was quite strange-looking. He had a sort of blue dress on him, with the right sleeve to end up around his ankle and the left ending just by his wrist. His face was disturbing. He had no mask, but it seemed to have grown out two horns out from his skull. Only they did not grow upwards. No, they were pointed down and ended around his breast. He had two scars each on his eyebrows and his eyes were white except for his pupils. He had a tear-like mark underneath his left eye, and black lips. He also had a piercing in his lip, looking like a spike. But that was not all. His ears were pointed, and he had marks looking like gills, three marks on both sides of his throat. He had a pair of soft boots that seemed to begin above his knees. He threw them a toothy smile. Only his mouth was filled with fangs as well. Aizen thought he could spot the number eight on the man's upper chest.

The last one was a woman. The right side of her face was covered by a Hollow mask. The part of the lips they could see was black and twisted into a smile. She had shoulder-long purple hair, and a complicated looking clothing. She seemed to have two tops, one ending around her stomach and the other continuing behind her down to her ankles. Her navel was still visible. She had a tight pair of trousers and boots up to above her knees. The clothing was a variety of red and orange colour. Her right lower arm was missing. Just below the throat was number… one.

Ikari looked at the bystanders' baffled faces and said:

"The woman is Kira, and she is number one. The mermaid-like man is Ningyo, number eight. Gaunt is number nine. Uzuru is number seven, Hobi number six, Akuma is number five and he went out with number ten, Mai. Number four is Nobura, three is Chibi and number two is Nameless. Together they are the Ten. For me, they are my companions, but for you they are the ancestors of today's Hollows turned Shinigamis or the other way around."

-

The only thing the Espadas along with the three Shinigamis could do was staring at them. Ikari shrugged it off and said:

"Alright, I'm heading off to Soul Society."

"What, alone?" Kira said sweetly.

"Have any better suggestions?" the ruler asked irritably.

"I want to exercise", Kira said and stroke the hilt of her zanpaktou. Her eyes were sparkling. "And I'm sure I'm not alone about that."

"I won't let you leave without me!" Hobi said. "I wanna kill Shinigamis as well!"

"I'm just going to collect someone", Ikari said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't go alone", Nameless said quietly. "Even though you are more than capable of handling it yourself, we Ten exist merely to protect you, Ikari-sama."

"And I'm sure Mai needs to work up his strength by killing some enemies", came a deep voice and the bystanders whipped around.

Akuma came walking inside with Mai perched on one arm. Mai was still pale but he looked better already. What he had been given, the bystanders had no idea. The smaller man seemed embarrassed Akuma had even suggested it aloud in front of the ancient ruler. But Ikari looked closely at Mai and said:

"A bit of work-out for Mai won't harm him. But you can't all come with me. I'll take Mai, Akuma, Hobi and Kira. Gaunt too, just in case."

"Just in case?" Mai said. "Is that 'just in case' meant for me, Ikari-sama?"

"Well, I can't have you collapsing while you're fighting and some fucking Shinigami kills you", the third-eyed man said. "Gaunt, is that okay with you?"

The man simply nodded.

"Well then", Ikari said and turned to Aizen and the others. "You won't mind?"

"No", the former fifth captain said.

"Nameless, I'll leave the watch to you", Ikari said as he began walking out.

Nameless simply bowed his head.

-

Soul Society

Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting in the eleventh division's dojo, doing nothing. Zangetsu lay beside him, but the young man was lost in thoughts. They thought he was dangerous and removed him from his home for the time being. They wanted to try taking out his Hollow. Ichigo closed his eyes and shook his head clear from any thoughts.

"_Ya bein' depressed now, king."_

'_Shut up Shiro.'_

"_Ain't gonna shut up"_, the Hollow replied. _"Ya never shut up when I ask ya to. Now why are ya depressed?"_

'_Because the idiot Hollow in me can't shut up.'_

"_Oi, stop lying fer me! Ya hurting my heart!"_

'_Shiro… you don't have a heart.'_

"_Well, I thought ya had kinda forgotten that little piece of information."_

Ichigo sighed and carefully picked up his zanpaktou.

"_Where've we goin'?"_

'_Out.'_

"_Oh, how talk active ya are"_, Shiro replied sarcastically.

Ichigo opened the door to the dojo, passed through the halls and finally came out from the eleventh division's place. He began to walk down the road, not aware of the six ancient creatures coming towards Soul Society just for him.

Tbc…

Another chapter done.

Next chapter: A bit of fighting, and a bit of talking (mostly between Ikari and Ichigo). How will the Shinigamis react when Ikari steals the young man they consider a potential threat?

Until next time,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Ch 3: Business in Seireitei

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: None.

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Three: ****Business in Seireitei **

Soul Society's captains were having a meeting of who would take the captain positions for the third, fifth and ninth division. They were also trying to determinate what to do with Kurosaki Ichigo. The boy had far more power than he could control, according to Soul Society.

Yamamoto was sitting and listening as the others discussed when a dark reiatsu broke through into Soul Society.

"What's this?" Ukitake shouted as the reiatsu washed over them in giant waves.

The first captain rose up with wide eyes.

"It can't be…" he whispered.

"What?" Kyouraku asked.

The old captain did not answer. Instead he walked towards the door.

'_It can't be you, you monster… You're supposed to be dead, Ikari…'_

-

Ichigo fell on the ground as the reiatsu rolled over him. Sweat poured down his face and he was gasping for breath. What was this dark power? He vaguely heard people scream, running and he stood up with the help of Zangetsu. He looked around and saw the third seat in the eleventh division, Madarame Ikkaku together with the fifth seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika. They were both barking out orders to the others, who seemed frightened. Even the two had a little hard time to move around.

Suddenly something hit the ground behind Ichigo. The orange-haired teen whirled around and faced a big man with a horn-shaped Hollow mask dressed in black and steel grey clothing. He was taller than Chad, Ichigo remarked as he stared up on the man. With his left arm, the tall man was holding another man that was smaller than Ichigo. He maybe was as tall as Rukia or a little taller, and he had no arms. They ended around his elbows. He had a Hollow mask covering his left mask. His clothing was a sharp contrast to the larger man's: pure white. They had numbers written on their skin, almost at the same place. Number five and number ten.

"_King…"_

'_What?'_

"_These guys ain't belonging to Aizen"_, the Hollow inside him said.

'_What?!'_

"_They're old like hell. They also radiate a power Arrancars don't have."_

"Attack!" Ichigo heard Ikkaku scream. "Ichigo, move the hell away!"

"Ichigo?" the smaller man echoed and looked up at the taller man. "Is it him, Akuma?"

"I don't know Mai", Akuma replied. "I'll let you down now."

The smaller man was let down and Akuma stepped in front of Mai as to protect the man with missing arms.

"Do you need a weapon?" Mai asked quietly.

"I think so."

Ichigo stood frozen on his spot as Mai opened his mouth wide. He then looked like he choked on something and the teen's eyes widened.

A blade made its way out of the small man's mouth. It was taken by the tall man and Mai coughed.

"Wait here", Akuma said to the other one. "I'll be back soon."

The man rushed past the teen and lashed out with the blade on the others. The orange-haired teen could hear them scream but it seemed to happen slowly. Ichigo sank down on his knees, suddenly powerless, and Zangetsu clattered to the ground. Mai looked at him with half-lidded eyes as he had gone to a kneeling position as well. Then he said:

"Feeling tired too? Then I share your opinion."

Ichigo could not make himself think of this person, or whatever Mai was, as evil.

-

Kuchiki Byakuya was running on the streets together with his vice-captain, Abarai Renji. They were both heading towards the mass of reiatsu. Byakuya could see other captains with their vice-captains heading there as well.

But suddenly something jumped down in front of them and they stopped. Byakuya looked back and saw Rukia coming together with Ukitake. He turned back to the creature and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Except for the left eye and mouth, the man's, or whatever it was, face was wrapped in bandages. The exposed skin looked more like pieces of flesh and dried blood. Fangs made it impossible for the man to close his mouth. The man's breaths came out in short, raspy gasps. His body was gaunt in every way. His bony shoulders looked unnatural and his fingers looked more like a spider's legs than human fingers. He sat crunched down, dressed in a grey, tight top and a sort of skirt with a pair of pants underneath. The top flowed out to a sort of mantel in the back. He had a sort of soft boots on him.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked coldly as he unsheathed his zanpaktou.

The man looked up and the noble widened his eyes slightly. A Hollow eye.

"They call me Gaunt", the man answered. "And you're going to die."

The man was suddenly gone and in the next second Byakuya had to block a fist coming his way.

"Captain!"

Renji shot out his zanpaktou with a roar but Gaunt avoided it neatly. He jumped down on the ground, crunched down again and looked around. He needed a weapon, but first material for a weapon… maybe one of those?

He was looking at some low Shinigamis. They unsheathed and looked nervously at him. Gaunt rose up slowly, bones creaking at every move that even made Ukitake shiver and said to one:

"You're good enough."

"Huh?"

In the next moment, Gaunt had gotten to the man, grabbed him and swiftly ripped his arm off. The man screamed and Byakuya growled. That thing dared to do that in front of him?!

But what happened next caught everyone off guard.

Gaunt ripped away the skin and took a bite of the flesh with his fangs. The blood dibbled down on the ground as the man ate. Renji almost threw up, and Rukia looked away while she held a hand to her mouth. Ukitake rushed up to Byakuya and said:

"We're going to attack him."

"On three", the noble said.

They counted silently and then rushed forward from two different directions. They both lashed out and were about to sewer Gaunt's head when he jumped away. He swallowed the flesh and said:

"Rude to interrupt one's meal. I will soon fight."

"You bastard!" a Shinigami screamed. "You fucking sick bastard!"

"Even after thousands of years, the insults never updated?" Gaunt said as he took another bite. "Pitiful…"

He threw away the remains of the arm and even Byakuya felt sick to his stomach. Then the man did something no one of the Shinigamis expected; he leaned forward and choked. It went on for several seconds so they begin to think he was choking to death.

"Serves you right!" one screamed.

Gaunt opened his mouth wide, so wide his jaws almost snapped, and to their horror something came out. Gaunt gripped the piece, that was oozing something black, and pulled it out. He crunched down, almost like a child, and placed a hand over it. He then spoke one word:

"Katana."

The piece began to glow and shine, and when the light was gone Gaunt was holding a white katana in his hand. He went into a fighting position and said:

"Now you can attack."

-

The second and tenth captains with their vice-captains plus Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei were running along the streets when suddenly a dark reiatsu appeared just a bit ahead.

"We're going there", Hitsugaya said and pointed towards that spot.

"I agree", Soi Fong said.

They came to an opening and stopped. There was a colour-full dressed woman there, with a Hollow mask over the right side of her face. She was currently inspecting her nails on her left arm; her right arm ended around her elbow. The six Shinigamis got into a fighting position and she looked up. She had purple hair, a white face and a black-yellow eye. Her black lips formed into a sweet smile and she said:

"I get to fight two captains? Lucky!"

They got back a bit. Was she joking or what? Taking on two captains with four vice-captains? She must be crazy. She blinked a few times, got a curios expression on her face as she looked at the four vice-captains.

"Ara?" she said after a while. "Vice-captains? Oh, seems like I'll get full hands!"

"Are you really that confident in your skills?" Soi Fong said.

The woman touched her right arm where there was a tattoo of a sword. It looked a bit like Zabimaru, Renji's zanpaktou's shikai-form, in the end. She looked at them and said:

"Release."

It looked like her arm exploded of light and a moment later she was holding the sword in her left hand and the tattoo on her right arm was gone. They were all staring. How the hell…?

"Smart huh?" she said at their baffled faces. "Ikari-sama said it would be easier having our zanpaktous in seals like this instead of having them out in the open. Some of our weapons are a bit too clumsy to carry around all the time."

"Our?" Hitsugaya said.

"Yes, the Ten", the woman said. "You have the pleasure of meeting me, number one of the Ten."

"Number one?" Kira asked with a shaky voice.

"Kira, control yourself!" Matsumoto snapped.

"Kira?" the purple-haired woman said in surprise and looked at the blonde. "Your name is Kira?"

"Y-yes, so what?" the Shinigami answered.

"That's so funny!" she said with a laugh. "That's my name too! Ikari-sama named me Kira! Ne, who named you?"

"What's so special about that?"

"Well", Kira said. "Ikari-sama tends to name us so it matches our personality. Not all of us though. What went through his mind when he named Chibi anyway? She doesn't look like one exactly… Anyway, getting off topic. He named me Kira because I love to kill people."

She smiled sweetly again, but the Shinigamis found nothing sweet about this woman. She looked down on the ground for a moment, then up on them again and she asked with an insane smile:

"Ne, can I kill you guys?"

-

The twelfth and fourth division captains, vice-captains and a few more was heading towards the biggest amount of dark reiatsu when a smaller, but none the lighter, appeared just to their right. They all stopped. Unohana was not particular happy being with Mayuri, since the man was only too happy to use her subordinates in his experiments. She had hand-picked from her division now people who knew his dirty tricks. But Hanatarou was the only one who did not know, so she kept him close.

Mayuri looked around to try locating the enemy. An enemy with this much reiatsu had sparked his interest so much he forgot about anything else.

"Ouch!"

The small shout made them all whirl around. A girl, not looking older than eleven, with a green top, green skirt and bright blue boots to her knees tripped out on the street. She hopped on one leg for a few steps, body leaned forward before she regained her footing. She had short deep-green hair that ended around her chin and a fringe that reached just to her eyebrows. She stopped as she had regained her footing and then looked at them. She had black-yellow eyes and a Hollow mask covering her left cheek.

'_Such a small brat giving off so much reiatsu?'_ Mayuri thought with slightly wide eyes.

"Oh", the girl said. "Hi. You really need to cut those hedges."

As an answer almost everyone gripped their zanpaktous. The girl pouted and said:

"What was that for? I just said you needed to cut the hedges. It's not like they're gonna jump out and bite you."

"Who are you?" Unohana asked.

The girl tilted her head at them and then replied:

"Number six, Hobi."

"Arrancar?" Unohana continued.

"Arrancar?" Hobi said. "What's that?"

They widened their eyes. The girl looked confused and said:

"If you mean a mix between a Shinigami and a Hollow, I am one. I was a Shinigami I think."

"That means she's a Vizard", Mayuri said.

"Vizard?" Hobi asked. "Why do you use words I don't understand?"

"A quite dumb Vizard", the twelfth captain continued. "So boring."

Hobi looked at Mayuri, and suddenly pulled one of her boots down. On her leg was a tattoo of a scythe. She touched it with her finger and said:

"Release."

Her leg gave off an explosion of light and they covered their eyes. As the light disappeared, many of the Shinigamis could only stare.

The small girl was holding a giant scythe with a blood red blade with one hand. From the scythe's top it hung a skull. She touched the skull and said to the Shinigamis:

"See this skull? Ikari-sama said it was originally my captain's whom I killed."

She petted the skull as everyone stared at her. She broke into a big grin and said:

"Ne, can I play with you?"

"Play?" Mayuri echoed.

"Un!"

She blurred out of existence, and showed up in front of a Shinigami. With one swing, she severed the body into two. They all jumped away from her. She turned around. When she saw no one she shone up, her face carrying one fine streak of blood across her cheeks and nose and said:

"I guess you decided on 'hide and seek'. Alright, ready or not, here I come!"

-

Ichigo and Mai were quiet as they watched Akuma fight. Ichigo knew he should get up and fight, knew he should not sit with an enemy and just watch people get killed. But for some reason he could not get up. Mai suddenly perked his head up and looked up in the sky. He seemed to listen to something.

"Akuma?" he called out and the big man turned to him. "Ikari-sama wants him." He jerked his head against the orange-haired teen. "It's the right Ichigo he says."

'_The right Ichigo? What's going on?'_ the said Ichigo thought.

Akuma nodded and sent a Cero, although this one was blinding white and jumped back. Before Ichigo could say anything, the tall man had picked up Zangetsu and placed the blade on his back, then picked them both up without a problem.

"This will feel a bit strange", Akuma said to the teen, "but hang on."

They disappeared, leaving behind a bloodbath.

-

Ikari was tapping his foot as he sat in the middle of where six streets met each other. The mass of reiatsu did not come from him, but from a decoy Gaunt had placed out the moment they arrived. One word from Ikari, and the decoy would explode in a 'wonderful blast of blood and limbs' as Gaunt put it. Ikari shook his head; that man loved human flesh too much.

Suddenly Akuma appeared and Ikari looked with a small smile at the teen he had with him. Orange hair, a rather pale face and brown deep eyes. He was dressed in a Shinigami's clothes. Akuma put down the teen's sword and Ikari's smile widened. It was in its shikai-form and looked nothing like a normal zanpaktou or any zanpaktou in its shikai-form. But the best part was that it was radiating reiatsu. If this teen was released to his true self, he would become strong. Very strong. Maybe he could even match up with Nobura or Chibi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ikari asked and tilted his head.

The teen mutely nodded. Ikari rose up from his position and did not notice Ichigo was staring at him. The teen did not understand why, but being close to this person made him relaxed. Even though he looked frightening Ichigo was not afraid.

Ikari crunched down in front of Ichigo and put one elegant finger underneath the teen's chin and lifted up the head so they looked each other in the eyes.

"Do you know what you are?" Ikari asked.

"A substitute Shinigami", Ichigo answered.

"Wrong", Ikari said with a smile.

Before he got any longer, he suddenly looked up. He closed his three eyes and seemed to stretch out his mind.

"Akuma", he said, and to Ichigo's surprise his voice echoed.

"Yes?"

"Shinigamis."

Akuma bowed and bent down to pick up Mai again. He put the man comfortably on his left arm and disappeared. Ikari looked down again.

"Now I can relax", the ancient ruler said without the echo of his voice there anymore.

"What did you mean I'm not a substitute Shinigami?"

"Your mother wasn't human", Ikari said. "She was like my father."

"What was your father?"

"A Hollow that lived as a human", Ikari said. "And like my father, your mother fell in love with a Shinigami. We both are the results of a birth between a Shinigami and a Hollow."

The teen was staring at Ikari.

"But…" he finally said. "Mom was killed… by a Hollow."

"Was she? That's why you didn't know about it?" Ikari asked.

"When I was nine, her soul was eaten by a Hollow", Ichigo said.

"I'll take care of that Hollow later", the ruler said with a growl. "Hollows that take the shape of a human and live as a human are very strong creatures, you see, and therefore they are highly respected. For a lowly Hollow to kill her, he must be eliminated."

Ichigo was trying to get all the information in his head. His mother was a Hollow. She was a strong Hollow. His father was a Shinigami. He was the same as this guy.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said.

"I'm the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, Ikari no Tenma", Ikari said. "I built the fortress in Hueco Mundo, and ruled for many years. Then the Shinigamis killed me."

"Killed you?"

"I was dead for a while", Ikari confessed. "But my followers refused to give up. They built a machine that would give me life back. It took a long time, but now I'm back. You called me back."

"Me?"

"You called out for help", Ikari said and looked at his face. "You sounded so afraid."

The orange-haired teen just looked at Ikari.

"You want to help me?" he finally asked the old ruler.

"Of course", Ikari said. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have come here now would I?"

"You're going to take me somewhere?"

"Hueco Mundo obviously", the ruler said. "I'll show you what you really are. Who's hiding underneath this human shell. I'll give you all you've been denied. I'll give you the truth, the powers residing inside you and so much more. I'll give you trustworthy friends, loyal followers and a place you can call home."

Ikari thought the teen needed time to think, but that was not true. As the words unfolded and came out from the man's mouth, Ichigo decided. Even before Ikari had stopped talking, Ichigo had already decided. He had decided that this man was a man he wanted to respect, and follow. Ichigo wanted to be acknowledged by Ikari no Tenma, no matter what.

-

All of the captains that had come to the mass of reiatsu stopped. There was nothing there but a small ball. Yamamoto took one look and then shouted out:

"Everyone get away!"

They all switched to Shunpo and got away just as the ball exploded.

Ikari looked up and said:

"Damn. I spoke too late."

Ichigo looked up at Ikari and tilted his head. The ruler looked down at the teen and said:

"Seems like I wasted one of Gaunt's bombs. He's so gonna kill something because of that. Anyway, let's go."

"I can't move", Ichigo said. "I can't feel my legs."

"Oh, it's alright."

Ikari put Zangetsu on his back and picked up Ichigo easily.

"I guess I'll call them here", Ikari said and closed his eyes.

He sent out a wall of reiatsu, so strong that Ichigo nearly could not breathe.

"Relax Ichigo", the ruler said. "It won't hurt you."

The teen gasped for breath and Ikari kneeled down so he got one hand free. He put two fingers on Ichigo's forehead and said:

"Take a nap."

And before Ichigo knew it, he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-

Gaunt felt the reiatsu wash over him and looked towards it had been sent from.

"Finished already?" he muttered.

Byakuya was holding Ukitake up as the man had been cut badly. Renji was still not so damaged but he had used up pretty much of his reiatsu by protecting Rukia. Others lay dead on the ground. Gaunt dropped the blade, turned to the captains and said:

"Guess this is goodbye for now."

He jumped up on a roof and then disappeared. Byakuya let Ukitake's two third-seats take the man and used Shunpo to chase after the gaunt man. Renji and Rukia followed.

-

Kira looked up and licked her lips.

"Aah, so fast?" she said. "Oh, guess it can't be helped…"

Shuuhei was holding an unconscious Kira and could hardly keep himself on his feet. Oomaeda Marechiyo, the second division's vice-captain, lay on the ground hardly breathing. Matsumoto was still on her feet but just barely. She had blood all over herself.

Soi Fong was nursing her badly broken arm and her lungs screamed of pain every time she took a breath. Hitsugaya had released Bankai and had lost it. He was now standing a bit from Soi Fong, breathing harshly as he held his hand to his bleeding side.

Kira turned to them and waved.

"Gotta go!" she said cheerfully. "Let's finish this another time! Don't die until then!"

She jumped away and the two captains looked at each other. Then they jumped after her, followed by Matsumoto.

-

"That was fast", Mai murmured.

Akuma only nodded. They were walking along a street, or rather Akuma was walking. Mai was just sitting. The small man looked up at Akuma's stoic face and said:

"Am I a nuisance to you, Akuma-sama?"

The tall man looked down at his partner. He then pulled up his sleeve and carefully wiped away a bloodstain from Mai's cheek with his big hand.

"No", he said. "You're not. You ask me that so many times you should know the answer by now."

"It just feels like I'm doing nothing", Mai said and looked down. "I just look on as you fight."

"You haven't recovered yet", Akuma said. "Soon you will be able to use your power."

"But when is soon?" Mai continued. "Three doses should have been enough to wake my powers up but…"

"You've let them sleep for thousands of years", the tall man interrupted. "Three doses are not enough then. Be patient."

"I just wish I had my arms", the small man said. "It's all their fault."

"Yes, it is", Akuma said. "All their fault."

"Your loss of your left eye is their fault as well", Mai said and looked up at Akuma's face. "They've all hurt us one way or another. I hate them."

"So do we all", Akuma said. "We all have grown to hate Shinigamis."

-

Hobi bounced of a corpse and pouted as she felt the reiatsu. Unohana and Mayuri were the only ones standing up; the rest had been knocked out or killed. The fourth division captain threw a glance over her subordinates, and saw Isane move a bit. The woman tried to stand up and Hobi looked over at her.

"Oh, she's awake", the girl said. "I can kill her but that means Ikari-sama has to wait and he hates that. Kill her or go to Ikari-sama, kill her or go to Ikari-sama… Decisions, decisions…"

The girl made her decision and the two captains and Isane held their breath. She dismissed the scythe and said:

"Ikari-sama hates waiting, so I'll be going! Ja ne!"

She was gone in an instant. Mayuri turned as to follow her, but Nemu shot out a hand and gripped his foot. He looked down at her.

"Mayuri-sama", Nemu panted out. "Don't… go. Too… dangerous…"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself", Mayuri drawled. "You're making the chance of her escaping bigger for each second."

"That girl", the vice-captain continued. "She's immune to Mayuri-sama's poison… I read about her once…"

"You did?" the man said. "What about her?"

"She killed 200 Shinigamis before she disappeared", Nemu said and the two captains froze. "Most of them were people from twelfth division who were doing experiments. They had apparently made her immune against poisons, but the immunity came with a price. She went insane, and killed off every person she recognized that had been doing experiments. Then she disappeared from Soul Society."

"How did she get to Hueco Mundo?" Unohana asked.

"She didn't… apparently Ikari no Tenma found her", Nemu said. "He was the one who understood her hatred against Soul Society, so she follows him willingly."

Mayuri stood up from where he had crunched down and Unohana said as she tried to heal a young woman from her squad:

"Despite the information she just gave, you're still going? Can't you see your vice-captain needs help?"

He looked in the direction Hobi had disappeared to for a long time and then sighed. He turned back and said:

"It can't be helped, now can it?"

He sat down on his knees and pulled out a vial. He emptied the liquid into Nemu's mouth and the woman seemed to relax. He then looked around for a bit.

"What are you doing, Mayuri-san?" Unohana asked, confused.

"I normally don't do this, but it's too damn hot."

He pulled off his mask and shook his head violently. Blue hair flung around in the air and Unohana stared. She had never really seen Mayuri's face before. He had tanned skin, yellow eyes and no ears. He fell back on his rear in a very undignified way, leaned back and stared up at the sky.

"While I did loose important information on that girl as she ran", he said, "I guess Nemu made up for it."

"Thank you Mayuri-sama", Nemu said quietly and sat up.

"You're alright?" Unohana said.

"I'm fine thanks to Mayuri-sama", the woman said.

Mayuri did not acknowledge any of them. He narrowed his eyes as he seemed to understand. He then chuckled tiredly.

"Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked.

"I'm doomed", he said and laughed. "I get it now. If one of that guy's followers hates Shinigamis who does experiments, most likely all the others will too."

"And?" Unohana said.

"That means they want to kill me the most", Mayuri said and stood up. "I'm going to get some more vials I gave to Nemu; it makes the healing go faster."

Nemu stared after her 'father' as he disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Unohana asked.

"That is the very first time Mayuri-sama is willing to share his private discoveries with someone else than me", Nemu said. "You are very lucky, Unohana-san. And I want to thank you."

"Thank me? What for, Nemu-san?"

"You stopped him from going after that girl. If he had, he had most likely been killed."

"How can you stand him?" the older woman asked. "He's not liked by anyone else."

"Despite how he acts, Mayuri-sama has a kind side as well", Nemu said. "I think he shares Hobi-san's dislike against Shinigamis as well, and therefore he puts as much of a distance as he can."

Unohana looked at the woman. Mayuri disliked Shinigamis? But he was a Shinigami himself. Unless…

-

The six plus Ichigo had all gathered when Shinigamis began to file in from every corner. Ichigo was hidden by them all, so no one noticed the teen's body. Yamamoto stepped forward and said:

"Ikari…"

"Yamamoto-kun?" Ikari said in disbelief and widened his eyes. "You've grown old!"

"How is it possible?" the old Shinigami said. "You were dead when we left Hueco Mundo."

"Well, I have to thank my dead followers to that", the ruler said. "They built me a machine that restored my life bit for bit. I just woke up today."

"And you reason for attacking Soul Society?"

"Attacking? We aren't attacking", Ikari said. "We're merely visiting. I was just collecting someone and I let them play around for a bit as I finished my business."

"And what in Soul Society can a monster like you be interested in?"

"You hurt my feelings, Yamamoto-kun", Ikari said. "Do remember I'm part Shinigami as well."

And with that, he slammed his zanpaktou into the ground, which began to shake because of the sheer power. The Shinigamis shuddered at the evil reiatsu.

"I see", Yamamoto said. "So that was why Hollows came and stole your zanpaktou just months after you had died."

"Yes", Ikari said. "Without him, I would feel so lonely. They collected him for me despite I would not be able to use him for a long time. But now I must be going."

"Do you think you can?" the first captain said.

"I don't _think_ I can, Yamamoto-kun. I _know_ I can."

"What was your business here?" Yamamoto roared, seconds from releasing his zanpaktou.

Ikari grinned and said:

"I came to collect a child. A child Soul Society was going to destroy."

"We don't destroy children", the first captain said calmly.

"Oh don't try to delude me", Ikari snapped. "He was like me, so you wanted get rid of him, since you knew he would turn on you."

"We don't have a child like that here!" Rukia screamed.

"Oh, liars", Ikari said with a sing-song voice. "It's bad to lie, haven't someone taught you that?"

The Shinigamis drew their zanpaktous and Ikari raised one eyebrow.

"Alright", he called out to the members of the Ten. "Open the gate and go."

With that, he made his zanpaktou vanish and appear as a tattoo on his stomach, although no one could see that. He bent down and said when he was out of view from them:

"This, Yamamoto-kun, is the child I was speaking about."

He lifted up Ichigo and every Shinigami stopped. Ichigo's head fell back and they saw he was not awake.

"Ichigo?" Rukia shouted. "Ichigo, wake up!"

"Don't bother girl", Ikari said. "It's too late."

"Too late for what?!" Renji shouted. "What are you talking about?!"

Ikari just smiled. Suddenly Akuma with Mai, Hobi, Kira and Gaunt began to float in the air. They rose higher and higher until a gate to Hueco Mundo appeared. Ikari began to float as well and he looked upwards.

"What did you mean by too late?!" Yamamoto screamed.

"He saw through you", the ruler said. "He saw your lies, and saw my truth. He turned his back from you. He is from this day a resident of Hueco Mundo, a place where he should have been all since he was born. He will be the true Shinigami-Hollow child he was born to."

Just before he went through the gate, he suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu. He searched around with his eyes and found blue hair and tanned skin. Yellow eyes were watching him in equal surprise. Ikari's mouth opened and he uttered one word:

"Mayuri…?"

Then he lost sight of the child he thought was dead.

Tbc…

Chapter three done. Can you guess what Mayuri is? I just love him, and I don't want to make him look bad. I want Mayuri to be special, so I decided I would do it this way. Hope you liked it as well. /grins

Chapter four will be about Ichigo settle into Hueco Mundo, and maybe his transformation into the being he was born to before he was put in a human shell.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Ch 4: A slightly different life

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: Um, there is a pairing now. Between Ikari and someone. You'll see who. And more maybe will come.

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Four: A slightly different life**

Aizen looked on as a gate from Soul Society was created. In stepped five people and all of the Espadas and three ex-captains stared.

They were all covered in blood. Kira amused herself by licking some of Soi Fong's blood from her hand. Hobi was currently brushing her hands of on her skirt. Gaunt just crunched down as he ripped meat from a bone. Aizen thought it looked like a human's arm. Akuma let down Mai and absently began to wipe away the blood from the smaller man's face.

"Nameless", came Ikari's voice.

"Yes?" the man answered.

"Prepare a room for Ichigo."

The ancient ruler stepped in, and to the younger people's surprises, he was holding the orange-haired teen in his arms. Nameless bowed and disappeared. Ikari looked down at the boy and smiled slightly. He then turned to Ningyo.

"I need information", he said.

"Anything you need Ikari-sama", the mermaid-like man said.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri", the ruler said. "Find everything about him."

"Why Mayuri?" the former fifth captain dared to ask.

"Because I knew a boy named Mayuri", Ikari said, "and he was born in Hueco Mundo from the womb of a Hollow. His greatest features are his tanned skin, blue hair and yellow eyes. And if the two are the same person, Soul Society let me believe he was dead."

He walked away after that. Ningyo bowed to his retreating form and said:

"Gaunt, we have work to do. And please clean yourself before you even start."

Gaunt looked up at Ningyo, and simply got up and followed the mermaid-like man. Chibi took a hold of Hobi and said quietly:

"We're going to clean you off as well."

The small one complied. Akuma picked up Mai again and walked off. Nobura blew a smoke ring and said to Kira:

"Seems like you had a good time."

"Uhu", Kira replied. "What's wrong, Uzuru-chan?"

The small white-haired one looked up at her, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Really, was that necessary?" the boy asked. "You bloodied down your clothes as usual."

"It lies in my nature, Uzuru-chan. Come on, let's go."

She walked off and Uzuru fell in step behind her. Nobura blew out some more smoke as he dismissed the gate. He grinned at the Espadas and waved before disappearing.

-

Ichigo woke up slowly. He blinked a few times and found himself staring into Mai's face. The man cooked his head and said:

"You're awake."

"Yes I am", the teen answered.

"I better call on Ikari-sama. He wanted to know when you woke up", Mai said and stood up from the bed.

"Um… Mai-san?"

"Just Mai."

"Mai. Why don't you have any arms?" Ichigo asked.

The man stopped and looked at the teen. Then he shrugged and said:

"Because Soul Society cut them off."

Ichigo widened his eyes.

"That was a while ago", Mai continued. "But I still miss them. When I had arms, I was stronger. Now I rely on Akuma-sama."

"Who should apparently not left you alone", a deep voice said.

They both turned to look at the man with horn-mask. Mai inclined his head to the man.

"There is no needs for bows and formal names, Mai and you know that", Akuma said as he stepped into the room. "Ikari-sama is already on his way, so sit down again."

The smaller man sat down gingerly on the bed and Ichigo sat up. He no longer wore his Shinigami clothes but a simple white kimono. He wondered vaguely who had changed clothes on him. He looked at the two ancient beings and furrowed his brow when Akuma took out a bottle with a clear liquid inside. Mai automatically opened his mouth and let the bigger man pour it in. He swallowed and said:

"That tastes horrible."

"I know", Akuma answered.

The door opened again and Ichigo looked at Ikari. He smiled a bit and said:

"You can go, Mai, Akuma."

The smaller was picked up, despite him protesting, and Akuma left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Ikari said as he sat down on the bed.

"Fine I guess", Ichigo answered. "A bit tired."

"Are you up to meet the others?" the ancient ruler said. "And Aizen's followers need to get used to us as well."

"Is he in control?"

"We've come to an agreement", Ikari said. "Two rulers are unusual but not impossible. And it cuts us some slack, since we're kinda lazy both of us."

Ichigo snorted and Ikari scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Um… Ikari?"

"Yes?"

"You look more Hollow-like than me. You sure my mom was a Hollow?"

"Yes I'm sure. I can feel it. And you bear what we call a human shell", Ikari said with a laugh. "This is not how you look. I'll help you change into your true self."

Ichigo let himself be pulled up from the bed and the ruler opened a drawer to the bureau next to the bed. He soon pulled out some clothing. The teen thought it looked a bit like his clothing while in Bankai-form, except this was pure white.

"Put this on", Ikari said. "I'll wait outside."

Five minutes later they were walking down the hall. The rounded a corner and a bundle of green crashed into Ichigo.

"You're Ichi-chan aren't you?!" the bundle shouted into his abdomen.

Ikari gently pried Hobi away from the teen, who could only stare. He nodded after a while and Hobi shone up.

"Don't worry Ichi-chan, soon Ikari-sama's gonna turn you back to how you should look like!" Hobi said. "See? He did so with me!"

She began to drag Ichigo with her to meet the others. Chibi silently bowed to the teen, who bowed back awkwardly. Nobura said with a lazy grin:

"Typical Ikari-sama, choosing clothes that makes me hot."

"Keep your hands off him", Ikari said and pushed Nobura away from the startled teen. "You say so about anything I choose."

"Come on, you know little clothes on someone make me hot!" Nobura whined.

"Damn pervert", the ruler mumbled and Ichigo chuckled a bit. "Stop staring at me, Nobura!"

"I can't help it!"

"I'm not that light dressed you pervert!"

"You are so lying! That clothing just begs to be ripped off you, Ikari-sama!"

Ichigo stared as Ikari and Nobura continued their ranting. The ruler had to push off the persistent man, but the teen saw the older man liked the attention a bit. But just a bit. Suddenly a mermaid-like creature came forth and smiled at Ichigo.

"Name's Ningyo", the man said. "This one is Gaunt."

Ichigo looked down on the bony creature and greeted them both. If he was disgusted or surprised by Gaunt's face, he did not show it. Uzuru silently raised a hand in greeting while Kira squealed and proceeded to hug the poor teenager. She seemed absolutely ecstatic. Nameless bowed to the teenager before turning to Nobura and delivering a deserved hit on the man's head. Nobura yelled, Hobi and Kira giggled and Ningyo shook his head. Chibi and Uzuru simply cooked their heads at the same time, while Akuma sighed with Mai still in his arms. Mai was suppressing a laugh. Ikari wounded his coat tightly around him while glaring at the smoking man.

Ichigo felt at peace with these people.

-

From hating Aizen to being friends with the man went a bit quickly. Ichigo was soon sitting and chatting away with Gin as Aizen and Ikari stood bent over a map of some sort. While their previous meetings had not been so good, Ichigo and Gin went along well. The ever-smiling man had apologized for his previous behaviour back when Ichigo had gone to Soul Society to save Rukia. The teen had simply shrugged it off. He found the white-haired man quite funny after only a few minutes, and soon they were laughing and joking.

Aizen watched with a smile.

"What is it?" Ikari asked as he leaned onto the desk they were standing by.

"It takes something special to make Gin laugh", the former fifth-captain said. "It's easier for him to laugh here than in Soul Society, but it's still rare hearing it. I treasure every time that sound escapes him."

The ruler eyed the two of them sitting in a couch at the other end of the room. Ichigo was doing wild movements with his hands and arms while Gin laughed. Ikari smiled. The teen's reiatsu was already much calmer than it had been in Soul Society.

-

Ichigo settled into his new life pretty quickly. He was the brat, though, but it did not bother him so much. Gin would take him on long walks around Hueco Mundo, and sometimes the two rulers would follow. Akuma and Mai spent a lot of time with Ichigo too in the beginning. But one by one, everyone melted to the teen.

After two weeks, Ikari asked if Ichigo wanted to do the transformation. The teen had not hesitated in his answer.

Soon after that, he found himself lying on his bed with Ikari going through the procedure with him one last time. Gaunt was there as well. When Ichigo asked why, Ikari had answered:

"Gaunt is going to help me with this. And he is also a healer, so he can ease your pain."

Ichigo had left it at that.

"Are you ready?" Ikari asked.

"As ready as I can be."

"Gaunt."

The bony man put his hands above Ikari's and the ruler locked eyes with Ichigo.

"Here I go."

Pain exploded in the teen's body and he screamed. But soon Gaunt's reiatsu pulled into his body and soothed away the pain. His screams lessened and soon he was lying there panting. It felt strange. Joints popped, bones stretched, nerves were pulled. Even his eyes were twitching. He vaguely felt Gaunt brush his bony hand over his brow, and then Ichigo slept.

-

When he woke up, he felt stiff. It took him five minutes to open his eyes. When he did, the first things he saw was Gin. The white-haired man was asleep next to him. Ichigo tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a choked cough. It woke up Gin immediately though. His eyes opened fully for a change and his smile almost cut his face in half.

"Good morning, Ichigo", he said. "Let me get some water for you."

It only took Gin a few seconds to come back with a glass. Ichigo drank it greedily, and he finally could speak:

"Hi… um… how long--?"

"Have you been asleep?" Gin finished and the teen nodded. "Three days. Ikari-san wanted me to fetch him when you woke up, so that's what I'm gonna do. Just wait; you look lovely."

The white-haired ex-captain disappeared through the door and Ichigo tried without success sit up. He fell back on the bed with a groan.

Ikari soon came in with Gin again. The ruler slowly helped Ichigo sit up and said:

"Ready to take a look on the real you?"

The teen nodded. Gin passed on a mirror to Ikari, who put it in front of Ichigo. The teen stared.

Where his eyes had been white, was now red. His normally chocolate brown eyes were black with yellow pupils. His skin was almost porcelain white, and his lips a deep red colour. His hair fell down his shoulders and chest in unruly white locks. His whole body had changed as well. His legs was now slender and a bit on the feminine side. His hips stood out a bit more than before and his torso had lost some muscles but Ichigo did not feel weak because of it. His arms were rather slender as well, but by no means thin. In wonder, Ichigo let two long fingers slid along his cheek.

"You look perfect", Ikari murmured. "This is you, Ichigo."

Somehow, Ichigo had always known that. He had always felt oddly out of place with his body. He had thought little of it, but now it made sense.

"Did my mom know this?"

"She created your human shell, so yes", the ruler said and wriggled a bit to find a more comfortable position. "You would not have believed her when you were young, so she probably waited for the right moment. Unfortunately, she died before she got a chance to tell you. But I can't help but feeling a bit happy about it."

"Why?"

"Because if she had survived, I would most likely never had woken up", Ikari said. "I would still be sleeping, trapped in that machine. So I'm a bit happy."

Ichigo looked at the ruler for a moment, and then he returned the man's smile. He was happy as well, to have met Ikari no Tenma.

-

"Holy shit, that's you Ichigo?!" Nobura said, jaw slack.

"Yeah", the teen said and irritably pushed his hair away. "Do you have anything so I can put up my hair?"

"Nameless should know. He has anything you need; kinda creepy."

The teen was surrounded by most of the Ten and a few of the Espadas. Grimmjow and Ichigo had gotten along pretty well, and now the teen saw the Arrancar eye him head to toe.

"You look kinda hot", he said finally with a cheeky smile.

"Grimmjow!"

The blue-haired man laughed at Ichigo's outburst, and soon the others were laughing as well. In that moment, a ribbon was thrust into Ichigo's hands.

"Thanks Nameless", he said absently and the man with no eyes nodded.

Used to have Hobi hanging around his middle, Ichigo pulled up his hair and quickly put it up in a ponytail. Finally Chibi pulled away the small girl and Nameless swung another hit on Nobura to make him stop looking. Nobura sulked and muttered:

"I guess I have to be satisfied with Ikari-sama then."

Another hit.

"Why do you ALWAYS hit me, Nameless?!"

"Because you are an idiot and deserve it."

Gin and Grimmjow pulled the teen away from the crowds and they ran off to the area Ikari and Aizen had created.

It was a nice place. It resembled a meadow of some sort, where the sun always shone. It was created originally for Ichigo since it was only night in Hueco Mundo, but the white-haired ex-captain soon found it to his liking as well. They had succeeded making Grimmjow enjoy it.

Ichigo whirled around with his new body and Grimmjow caught just before he fell to the ground. The teen giggled and said:

"Somehow, this body feels so light to control. It seems so right."

A while later, the three was lying on the ground, snoozing lightly. As usually, Gin had ended up sleeping with his head on Ichigo's belly while Grimmjow lay with his chest pressing into the teen's side. Ichigo was woken up by a slight nudge on his head. His Hollow looked down at him.

"Shiro", he said.

"Yo."

After the transformation, Shiro had apparently gotten out from Ichigo's body. Ikari had told him the Hollow was somewhere in Hueco Mundo. Said Hollow sat down and said:

"That look suits ya."

"Well, thank you. Happy to be out?"

"Yea", Shiro said. "What's up with them?"

"They like sleeping like this", Ichigo replied calmly.

"Maybe they like ya more than ya know."

Ichigo already suspected that. He entwined his long fingers in Grimmjow's short hair and closed his eyes again. When he opened them two hours later, he found both his Hollow and his zanpaktou.

He carefully lowered down Gin and Grimmjow before rising up. Zangetsu greeted him and said:

"Seems like with new looks comes new powers."

"Huh?" the white-haired teen said.

"You only have my in sealed state", the soul said. "You need to re-learn your shikai and Bankai."

"If I need to do that, how come you're here?"

"That is the ability zanpaktous to true Shinigami-Hollows has", Zangetsu said. "Have you never felt a strange reiatsu around this Ikari's zanpaktou?"

"A bit. Why?"

"We have our own life", Zangetsu continued. "Ikari and his zanpaktou have come to an agreement, I believe. Or else he would not be able to control his zanpaktou."

"Are we in an agreement?"

"We've been for a long time", the soul said. "It won't change now."

"And ya can still ask me to fight for ya", the Hollow said. "I'm still connected a bit to yer reiatsu, so if ya give me an order, I hafta listen."

"Seems like everything is in order."

The three turned around to look at the ancient ruler. He was not dressed in his usual clothes. Instead he wore something akin to a Chinese dress. The pattern was a creature with wings, blood red wings against a white background. Underneath he had a pair of black tight pants. He wore no shoes, and not even the grass was pressed down by his footsteps.

"Everything is perfect for now", Ichigo said.

A shadow formed behind Ikari. The three watched as a man with jet black hair that ended around his waist, light amethyst eyes, pale skin and wrapped up in black clothing showed up slowly. Ikari did not even turn around. Instead he just said:

"This is my zanpaktou Ichigo. Kagirinai Zetsubou. Call him Kagi for short."

-

Ichigo could only stare at the soul. Kagi cooked his head slightly, but said nothing. Ikari laughed a bit and said.

"This is the normal procedure. Everyone stares at him, and he just cooks his head."

"Do you wish me to speak?" the soul said to the ruler.

The teen noted his voice echoed slightly. Ikari mutely shook his head and said:

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Aizen in a few minutes. Have fun. Come, Kagi."

The shadowy figure floated behind Ikari as he walked away. Shiro spoke up after a little while:

"Ya know… they acted kinda strange."

"Yeah", Ichigo said. "They did."

-

The teen approached Nobura slowly. The only one he knew would answer his question was this man. And if he did not, that meant Ichigo had to leave the question alone until Ikari told him.

It had been two days since he had met Kagi, the soul to Ikari's zanpaktou. And this question had been nagging on him all since.

"Nobura?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Ikari's zanpaktou."

"Kagi? Creepy one. What about him?"

"What kind of relationship do they have?"

The smoking man choked on his precious smoke and coughed violently. He turned wide eyes to Ichigo and said:

"Where the hell did you pick up that?"

"I saw them two days ago."

Nobura coughed some more and then leaned back against the wall.

"Well, we all know and you're a part of us now, so…" the man began slowly. "They kinda have a special relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw Kagi?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Then it must be the first time he showed up since Ikari-sama woke up. He's a bit cranky with Ikari-sama right now, but maybe you made him calm down."

"What do you mean cranky?" Ichigo said.

"God, it's kinda hard to explain", Nobura said and took a deep breath from his pipe. He blew it out slowly. "Ichigo, they are what you can call lovers."

The teen stared.

"They haven't spoken in a few thousand years, so Kagi is a bit cranky about it", Nobura continued.

"How can they be lovers?"

"If you only knew half of Ikari-sama's charm", the man said with a chuckle. "He traps both men and women as he like, but the only one he really likes is Kagi."

Ichigo thought for a while. Had it been before he became a Shinigami that he heard this, he would have been slightly disgusted. But now he only saw that as natural. Ikari was a good-looking man, if not a bit too woman-like. Nobura grinned and said:

"You see how easily he caught me."

"Pardon?"

"Still after like 6000 years, I still love Ikari-sama", the smoking man said and began to walk. "You better fall in love with someone you know loves you back. Got that?"

"Yeah", Ichigo whispered. "Got it."

-

While Ichigo was living in luxury and safety, Soul Society was in utter chaos. News about Ikari no Tenma had alerted them, and they prepared to be ready for an attack any day. The ruler had long found a way to get into Soul Society, something Aizen had not. So they could be attacked anytime. Or as Ikari himself would put it; they would get a visit from Hueco Mundo.

Many were also surprised over Ichigo's betrayal. His father had known this was bound to happen. Karin and Yuzu had been torn to shreds after his 'death' as Isshin had told them. The only reason why they did not do the same was because they were not Masaki's children. She had only been able to carry Ichigo. Then a friend of theirs had agreed to bear Isshin's children. She got twins, and that was Karin and Yuzu. That friend died only a few months after their birth, much to the sadness of Isshin and Masaki. They always wanted Karin and Yuzu to be aware who their real mother was.

But someone who was the most surprised, or maybe confused, was one Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He had a strange feeling he should have recognized the three eyed man. He had shut himself into a laboratory and refused to open to anyone. It was only after he had missed five captain meetings that Yamamoto sent out someone to bring him to the sixth.

"Mayuri-sama", Nemu called out and knocked on the door. "A messenger to bring you to the meeting is here."

Mayuri turn around and looked at the door. He scowled deeply but answered:

"Fine. Give me a few minutes."

He thought he heard Nemu say something like 'Thank God he's not dead' but in the next moment she said:

"Understood."

He looked at his clothing, deciding it was acceptable (he had changed the day before) and reached for his mask. But then his hand faltered. Why did he have to put on the mask? It was not like everyone would see his face if he used Shunpo to get there. And he was tired of being insulted for how his mask looked like. He gathered up the shoulder-long blue hair but then decided against it. It was good to have it down, plus it hid his missing ears. He unlocked the door and went outside.

"Let's go then", he said to the baffled messenger. "You handle things while I'm gone, Nemu."

She succeeded to nod. When he had left, she let her jaw drop.

-

The other captains were waiting impatiently, occasionally throwing out a 'We should begin without him' or 'He clearly does not want to be here'. Yamamoto had been quiet.

The messenger suddenly appeared and only pointed at the door. Then he disappeared again. They all shot confusing looks at each others.

The door opened, and in stepped the twelfth division captain. However, he was not looking like they had expected him to. Blue hair that framed his tanned face and ended around his shoulders. Yellow eyes that swept over them before settling onto Yamamoto. The old Shinigami said:

"Is there a reason for you to have ignored the last five meetings, Mayuri?"

"None", the man answered with his normal voice.

"Then why wasn't you here?"

"Because all you do is talk", Mayuri answered as he stepped inside. "If I wished to listen to babbling, I could just walk in to a laboratory in my division and the babbling would soon occur. I prefer quietness as you know."

Yamamoto gripped his cane; the blue-haired man was mocking him. Where had this new behaviour come from? And the lack of mask? What had happened to the Kurotsuchi Mayuri he knew?

-

Ichigo saw for himself what Nobura had meant with Ikari and Kagi being lovers. He was just walking down a hall when he heard hushed voices. Recognizing the slightly echoing tone and unique dialect he peered around the corner. And stared.

Kagi was sucking on Ikari's pale neck, holding the ruler's hand pinned against the wall. Ikari was mumbling something, moaning occasionally when the soul brushed over a sensitive spot. The shadowy figure finally seemed to give into Ikari's pleas and they kissed deeply. Ichigo blinked a few times as Kagi let go of the hands and the ruler wound them around his zanpaktou's neck. Then he turned around and walked away; Ikari would not want him to pry.

-

Grimmjow watched the grass gently sway in the slight breeze in the artificial room. Ichigo lay sprawled out, his white hair spilling down his chest. The Arrancar reached out and slowly traced a finger along Ichigo's red lips. The teen shifted slightly and Grimmjow drew back.

"It's not like he's gonna wake up 'cause ya touch him, ya know."

The Arrancar peered up at Shiro and said:

"Mind your own business."

"Why? It's kinda funny, watching ya and Ichimaru", the Hollow said with a laugh. "He knows ya two like him."

"That makes my life so much miserable", the blue-haired man said and slumped his head.

"Why?"

He looked startled up, into Ichigo's unique eyes.

'_Oh, shit… I'm screwed.'_

Tbc…

I know, bad me for ending this abruptly. But this was needed. Now the question for you guys; who do you want Ichigo with? I personally wouldn't mind a threesome; Grimmjow, Ichigo and Gin. That would be kinda funny. Tell me what you like, and if there are enough suggestions I maybe will put my own fantasies away and go with something else. But I would love that pairing. And it would be the first time, I think. Or maybe I will ignore everyone else, and make it threesome anyway. Why? Because I'm evil. Mohahahahaha!!!

Anyway, tell me your opinion? Like my fantasy, or hate it?

Chapter five: We will continue from where I left, and I won't write more until I know for sure who Ichigo's gonna be with.

(By the way; sorry if I made this chapter a bit short but that was what I believed in the start)

Until next time,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Ch 5: Love times three and the Betrayal

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: KagiIkari and ladies and gentlemen, we have a threesome! GrimmIchiGin!!! Alright, I didn't need to shout but I'm so happy to have the opportunity and write this!

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

Erm, kinda warning this chapter. Lots of love, and it will be maleXmale as you see in the pairings. I'll try stick with cuddling and kisses, but there will be nudeness.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Five: Love times three**** and the Betrayal**

Grimmjow got up and stepped back. Ichigo rose up onto his knees and smiled a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked the Arrancar.

"Nothin'", the blue-haired mumbled. "Sorry, I'll leave now."

The teen's hand shot up and grabbed Grimmjow's ankle.

"No you are not."

The Arrancar thought he heard Shiro chuckle before he disappeared. Grimmjow turned his eyes to Ichigo and bit his lip. Why did the teen have to be so beautiful?! Ichigo's pale hand tugged on his ankle and Grimmjow sat down again.

"You're blushing", Ichigo said with a cooked head.

"Shut up!"

The ancient being, though young at the moment, chuckled and crawled forward. He stopped when he and the Arrancar was almost resting their foreheads against each other.

"Shut me up then", Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow was still for a moment. Then he grabbed the teen's chin and pulled their lips together. He watched as unique eyes shut themselves and Ichigo sighed happily into his mouth. That was all the Arrancar needed.

-

Ichigo and Grimmjow had only been lovers for a week when a fight erupted between the Arrancar and Gin. Ichigo was currently treating a wound on Gin's torso. For some reason or the other, when Grimmjow had drawn his zanpaktou and thrust it towards the white-haired ex captain, the said man had only stood there. Therefore it was a hole through his body. Though Ichigo had been able to stop the blood flow, Gin was weak. Gaunt could have healed the man right away but he and Ningyo was away on information gathering.

Ichigo wiped his eyes again and continued to clean the wound before he would begin bandaging it. Grimmjow sat silently on a chair next to the bed. The wounds Gin had inflicted were a few scraps, but the Arrancar refused to have them healed.

"Why?" Ichigo said to his lover.

"Dunno", Grimmjow said.

"Dunno is not an acceptable answer", the teen snapped.

"I know! But I dunno why I did it!"

Ichigo wrapped the bandages carefully around Gin, and then stood up. He looked at his hands, which were covered in blood. Gin's blood. The blue-haired man steered his lover to the bathroom and cleaned his hands.

"I'm sorry", he whispered as he rubbed away blood that had stained Ichigo's face.

"You already know he loves me", Ichigo said. "You know how he loves holding me close, so why did you attack him?"

"I don't know", Grimmjow said. "I would've accepted it if…"

"If what?"

"If he was your lover as well! But right now I hafta share you, and I don't want that! If we three were together, fine! But not like this!"

Grimmjow stormed out from the bathroom while Ichigo stared after him. When he got out, Gin was looking at him.

"Had a fight?" he asked quietly.

"He's jealous", the teen said and sat down. "More importantly, how are you?"

"Pretty good. Who healed me?"

"I did. There wasn't anyone around, so I just kinda reacted on instinct", Ichigo said.

Gin nodded and blinked sleepily. The teen smiled and pulled the covers over the older man. He then climbed into the bed and lay down next to Gin.

"Have a good dream", he whispered.

"Already having one…"

Ichigo chuckled and soon fell asleep. Grimmjow entered a little while later and stood a while by the door. Then he closed it, walked to the bed and lay down behind Ichigo. He embraced the younger one and met Gin's red eyes. The red eyes sought after any anger with the Arrancar.

"Ain't angry", Grimmjow said. "You do know he loves you as well, right? He loves us both."

"Sooo… what does it make us three?"

"As human say; people in love."

Gin seemed satisfied by the answer and soon fell asleep again.

-

There was no awkward moment when they woke up in the morning. Ichigo got a sleepy kiss from both of them as he got up. He tucked them both in again and went outside. Ikari was leaning against the wall and looked at him with amusement in his three eyes.

"What?" Ichigo said irritably.

"You know, I've never done a threesome…"

"Oh, shut up!"

Ikari's laughter echoed around the fortress. Ichigo blushed and the ruler began to walk, still grinning like a fool. The teen fell in step with him. They walked in silence for a while when the older man suddenly said:

"Soul Society is going to try attack us."

"Here?"

"Yep."

"Are they idiots?"

"They'll probably try bringing you back, or killing you. And they seemed to plan letting Mayuri get killed by us."

"Why him?" Ichigo asked.

"He's more Hollow than Shinigami", Ikari said. "He's not exactly us; while his father was a Shinigami, he was born from a womb of a normal Hollow. I had to cut out the brat."

"He's almost like us then?"

"Yes", the ruler said. "He has the eyes of a Hollow, but that's it. He doesn't have another feature than his eyes that tell us he is one of our kind. His powers, however, are a bit like ours."

Ichigo was quiet for a while.

"That means we have to make sure no one kills him", the teen said finally.

"My thoughts exactly", Ikari answered. "And I've heard they're going to use some of your friends to try getting you back."

The teen stopped. He frowned and looked down on the ground. Ikari waited.

"The only one that I still remember clearly is Chad", Ichigo said slowly. "The others have been… dunno, kinda forgotten. I don't think on them anymore, so I don't care."

"But this Chad then?"

"He won't come", Ichigo said and looked up at the ancient ruler. "He got this strange power that radiates Hollow. And he's probably the only one of my friends that accepts what I did. He always said I did everything people didn't expect me to."

"I think I like this Chad", Ikari said. "One of the few sensible humans I've heard off."

"Yeah, and he's one of the quietest too."

-

Ikari was sitting by a desk, drumming his fingers lightly against the steel surface. A familiar pair of arms suddenly embraced him from behind and he brought one hand up to Kagi's face. The soul pressed his cheek against Ikari's and they were silent.

"They will come soon", the soul finally murmured.

"We will slay them", the ancient ruler answered. "All of them."

Kagi chuckled and drew back a bit. He coaxed Ikari up and let his hands squeeze Ikari's waist.

"Come with me to the bedroom?" he whispered into Ikari's ear.

"I thought we had just finished", Ikari murmured but stroke the zanpaktou's chest through the fabric.

"You know me…"

Ikari laughed softly just before Kagi pulled his head up for a kiss.

-

**A/N: Warning here, nudeness, kisses and implication to sex will come underneath. Don't like, skip this part.**

Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow let one hand glide up his naked thigh and waist. The Arrancar loosened the kimono the teen had on him while Gin was busy sucking on his neck. Ichigo was half-lying in Gin's lap on his side, and felt the soft fabric slid away. Grimmjow turned him over to his back and the older white-haired one looked up at the blue-haired one. Grimmjow only lazily grinned as he nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's belly.

Ichigo, impatient, pulled down Gin's face and they kissed. He moaned into the red-eyed man's mouth as Grimmjow pulled up his lower body onto his lap. Skin met skin. Gin shifted so he could pull away his clothing. The teen helped him. He was softly panting and the older white-haired began sucking on his neck again.

He shamelessly spread his legs as Grimmjow stroke his inner thighs and his back arched on his own record. The Arrancar leaned forward and Ichigo's breath caught. Then he gasped as Grimmjow drew back, and Gin took this as an opportunity to pick his upper body up. Gin pressed himself against the teen's back while said teen was pressed flush against the blue-haired man's chest. Ichigo helplessly clawed at Grimmjow's back and screamed of pleasure.

-

**A/N: Safe to read now.**

Ichigo pulled up his head from Grimmjow's chest and carefully put down Gin's head from his belly. He sat up in the grass and stretched slowly. His bottom still hurt a bit since his two lovers had made love to him a few days ago. The teen rolled over to his stomach and put his head back onto Grimmjow's chest. The blue-haired Arrancar placed an arm on his back while Gin embraced his waist. Somewhere above them Zangetsu chuckled, but Ichigo could not make himself really care. His zanpaktou enjoyed the outside world, even though the grass, wind and sun were all artificial. Here was no rain, though it no longer rained inside Ichigo's world.

Said zanpaktou sat perched up in a tree, letting one leg dangle slowly from the branch he had installed himself on. He still wore the same outfit; that would never change, but he felt the changes in powers inside him. He felt lighter, more flexible and more powerful. He looked down at Ichigo for a while before returning looking at the fake sun.

-

Mayuri was sitting by his desk, trying to complete the reports Yamamoto wanted. Nemu looked nervously on as he stared blankly onto the paper. Normally he would have said something but the man had been silent as the grave for the last hour.

"Nemu?" he finally rasped out.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?"

"Go and make sure those idiots got the right information about the gates", the man snapped. "This doesn't make sense at all."

"Understood", she said, puzzled. She was convinced it was the right information, but did not question it.

Mayuri peered up when she had left. He quickly rose up and took off his captain-robe. He draped it over his chair and got a new paper and a pen. He scribbled down on the paper:

_Nemu,_

_My deepest apologies. It seems my place is not here within the walls of Seireitei. My place lies in the domains of the enemy. My place was never here, among Shinigamis that fears Hollows, a creature I was made off. Forgive me for my betrayal against you. Take care. You will always have a place in my heart._

_Your__ father, Mayuri _

_Plus to Yamamoto:_

_I hereby recommend Kurotsuchi Nemu as the new twelfth captain of Soul Society. She has the skills, and the experience. She is also well-respected by the whole division._

He looked at it one more time, then put it down in full view, and took his zanpaktou. He quickly used Shunpo to get out from his division. He passed streets, jumped over buildings and soon came to one of the gates leading out, the west gate.

"Jidanbou!" he called out. "Open the gate now!"

The gate slowly began to move as the giant lifted the gate. Mayuri went outside and Jidanbou let the gate drop.

"What makes you come out here, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" the gate-keeper asked.

"Some small business", the man replied. "I shall return from another direction, so do not expect me back here."

"Will do."

Only when the man was gone Jidanbou realized it was the first time Mayuri had been acting nice to him.

-

Aizen rose up abruptly when he felt a disturbance outside the fortress and nearly ran out from the room. Someone from Soul Society was coming already??

The Espadas and even some of the Ten came. They all ran towards the entrance doors. When they came there, there was already someone there. Aizen stopped and stared at the man. Had it not been for the missing ears, he would not have recognized the twelfth captain.

Some of the Arrancars unsheathed their zanpaktous but Ikari's voice made them stop:

"You came already, Mayuri?"

The blue-haired man shrugged and said:

"They would've killed me anyway."

Ikari walked past them all and said:

"So you decided to betray them?"

"Just to piss them off some more", the former twelfth captain said. "Besides, I planned it."

"You planned it?" Ikari said in confusion.

Mayuri looked at the Ten. His eyes swept over Hobi's small form to the tall Chibi. His eyes narrowed at seeing Mai, and he almost looked ashamed when he saw Gaunt.

"I planned it because…" here his voice disappeared and he looked away.

"Because…?" Nobura asked.

"Because I saw the results… I saw the remains…"

"Results? Remains?" The ancient ruler was confused.

Mayuri looked into Ikari's eyes and said:

"I saw what Soul Society did to the Ten."

Tbc…

Chapter five finished. Sorry for the wait; insomnia and no inspiration together suck.

Next chapter; what kind of results did Mayuri really see? And what of Ichigo's friends in the real world?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Ch 6: Back then

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: KagiIkari and ladies and gentlemen, we have a threesome! GrimmIchiGin!!! Alright, I didn't need to shout but I'm so happy to have the opportunity and write this!

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

Warning for this chapter; the flashbacks will contain blood and violence, and implications to sex.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Six: Back then**

Ikari stared at the blue-haired man for a long time. Then he said weakly:

"You saw it…? There was even information left??"

"Nemu found information about Hobi-san", Mayuri said, "and that made me wonder. She showed me where she found it, and I found the rest."

The Espadas looked at each other uneasily, while the Ten stared at the man. Then Gaunt suddenly turned to the ancient ruler and said:

"So he knows where my face is?"

The Espadas whipped their heads towards him. Mayuri swallowed before saying:

"I don't have the exact location, but I have a vague lead where they may have stored everything."

"Stored everything?" Aizen asked weakly.

"Do you really think they threw anything away?" the blue-haired man snapped. "I didn't see the remains where they were kept, but I saw pictures. And that was bad enough."

"What did you see?" Ikari asked.

Mayuri looked away. He stared into the never-ending land of sand and darkness and finally spoke:

"While I don't know where your face is I did see it, Gaunt-san."

The man with bandaged face looked at him for a long time. Then he slowly spoke:

"They kept it after all these years? Why?"

"I don't know", the blue-haired man answered truthfully.

Gaunt touched one bony hand on his bandages with a far-away look.

"It hurt", he finally said. "When they ripped it off."

"Why did they do it?" Mayuri asked.

"I was an experiment", Gaunt answered, his voice without any emotions. "They wanted to see how many times they had to rip off my skin before my body stopped healing it. It took some painful months. I guess they only kept the original for research."

"They did that?!" Aizen screamed.

"And made it impossible for me to eat anything else but human flesh", the gaunt man continued, looking away. "When they were finished, they planned to kill me. I killed them and ran away."

"That's when you met Ikari?" the former fifth captain asked.

"Something like that."

"Let's go back inside", Ikari suggested. "I want to know everything, Mayuri."

The said man shrugged and followed the ruler back into the fortress.

-

Gaunt was sitting on top of a building, looking up at the dark sky. His bony arms had wrapped themselves around his knees, drawing them tightly to his torso. He shivered and whimpered of pain as he remembered.

**Flashback**

_The man was screaming, but no one paid attention. They were more interested in the piece of flawless skin they had on the table in front of them. They were murmuring with each other, and someone standing a bit away would only snap up pieces of their conversation._

_The screaming man tried to get away from the agonizing pain, but no such luck. Blood was pouring down his skinless face, staining his clothing as he moved violently around. His eyes remained tightly closed and his teeth less mouth continued crying out. Finally someone was fed up._

"_Shut him up", the woman snapped at a man. "We can't concentrate with him howling."_

_The man went to the screaming man, who was strapped onto a cold working table. Various cutting instruments laid spread around the table, stained with blood or occasional skin piece. The man calmly took out a cloth and bound it around the helpless man's mouth. The screaming was muffled down._

"_Stay quiet", the scientist hissed._

_He then noticed something, and a smile showed up._

"_Hey", he called out to his colleagues. "His skin is already growing back!"_

"_Really?" a woman said. "That's amazing! We just cut the skin away ten minutes ago!"_

_The man with no skin on his face whimpered, screaming out with his heart. The tears burned his abused flesh, and he choked back on a sob. Why? Why were they doing this?_

"-unt?? Gaunt!!"

The bony man whipped his head up and stared at Ningyo. The mermaid-man did not remove his hands from those small shoulders, but instead he kneeled down and pulled Gaunt a little closer.

"Don't fucking scare me like that again", Ningyo hissed. "Ikari-sama went all wild feeling your reiatsu spike up. You made him worried too."

The small man shook his head a bit, clearing his thoughts and spoke:

"My apologies. I thought of some… bad memories."

"Just bad?"

"Not really", the bony man mumbled.

"Ikari-sama sent me to check up on you. Seems like you're not gonna be alone for the rest of the night", the mermaid-man said softly.

Gaunt looked up at his partner, who looked around and said:

"Better get inside. It's getting a bit too chilly for your body."

-

Mayuri looked around the room he had been given. It was a big room, with high to the roof and high windows covering one wall. He put down his zanpaktou on the bed and sat down himself. This had certainly turned into a strange day.

He had told Ikari everything he knew about Soul Society. The ancient ruler knew a lot about Soul Society already, but he had said himself he needed an update. But he had not been aware of that Soul Society had kept the remains of the Ten. The blue-haired man shook his head and fell back onto the soft bed.

Even more weird had been meeting Ichigo. The boy looked nothing like he used to, and the former twelfth captain saw Ichigo while the said teen was making out with Grimmjow. He later found out that the teen had not just one lover, but two! And the other one was Gin!

Mayuri chuckled; strange day indeed.

-

Ikari was sitting by the window in his room. Kagi looked worriedly at his lover, as the ancient being had not stopped staring outside for a long time. The soul drifted over slowly, almost afraid and Ikari turned his head to him.

"Not angry at you", the man said softly. "I just… I want to kill something."

"Not me I hope."

"Idiot; what use would that do?" the ruler said and leaned back. "I'm actually looking forward until Soul Society attack. Because I'm gonna slay them."

"What of Ichigo?" Kagi asked.

"He needs to learn his new power", Ikari said and closed his three eyes. "We have started a bit, but I want him to know how to release shikai and Bankai before they attack."

"Bankai? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"According to Aizen, Ichigo only needed three days to learn his Bankai", Ikari said with a grin. "He won't have many problems."

The soul chuckled and dared close in now. The man's reiatsu had calmed down. He gently kissed Ikari's temple and moved his hands to the ancient ruler's shoulders. Ikari gripped his zanpaktou's clothing and leaned in to get a kiss. The soul complied and moved his hands to grip the slim waist. The normal clothing Ikari wore, the trench-coat with a high neck and slim pants, were not on him. Instead the ancient being had a loose kimono on him in the colour of blood red. Kagi pulled Ikari up and they staggered to the bed. The smaller of the two fell down on the white blankets, and Kagi pulled the kimono open. The ancient ruler was mildly embarrassed but did not try stopping the soul to explore. Kagi let his hands travel down from Ikari's chest to his belly, stroking the white skin. Ikari smiled and tilted his head back as the soul latched onto his neck. After a while, Kagi pulled himself up and pulled off his clothing, revealing a strong, broad chest. Ikari tilted his head back and moaned as he saw it, stretching out his hands to feel the skin. He felt the muscles underneath and tugged impatiently at the long hair that spilled over Kagi's shoulders. Kagi stilled him.

"Don't be impatient, love", the soul murmured against the ruler's black lips. "Relax."

Ikari closed his eyes and a moment later he was moved to the center of the bed. Kagi turned his lover's body around, pressing him down to the bed. He pushed up the kimono to reveal long, flawless legs. Ikari shivered as Kagi let one hand travel up one of the legs.

"When I'm done", the soul growled, "you won't even have energy to move."

Ikari shivered again but grinned all the same.

"I hope you live up to it", he said, voice slightly muffled by the blankets. A moment later he gasped slightly as Kagi lightly slapped his butt.

"Don't get cheeky on me."

Ikari turned his head and Kagi pulled off the kimono altogether.

"Please, Kagi", the ruler panted. "Please, now…"

"As you wish."

-

Ichigo was lying in his bed, absently running his hand through Grimmjow's hair. The older white-haired man was lying on the teen's side, slim arms attached to his waist. Grimmjow had fallen asleep with his head on Ichigo's torso.

The teen closed his eyes and relaxed for a bit, retreated into his inner world. While all of his powers had changed, Zangetsu and the inner world remained the same.

He opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky with a bright sun. He sat up and locked eyes with the soul. The man waved slightly and rose up. He walked over to the teen and said:

"Training?"

"Yes", Ichigo said. "Ikari told me earlier I needed to get strong in this body. Or else I won't stand a chance."

"I can only teach you about myself, about your power with me", Zangetsu said. "I do not know the power of the Hollow part of you."

"Ikari promised to help", Ichigo said.

Zangetsu sat down cross-legged opposite the teen and Ichigo imitated the position. The soul looked on him and said:

"This will be easier than before. But you need to train with me in released shikai-form before you even start on Bankai."

"Got it."

"Don't start with Ikari. He's too strong, and you will only get frustrated you can't get a hit on him."

"Everyone here is too strong", Ichigo said.

"Try Gin or Grimmjow. They have a soft spot for you", Zangetsu said. "They can also put up a good fight."

-

The coming of Mayuri had been good, but in the same time it was painful for the Ten. They had heard his story and like Gaunt, thought back on some not so happy memories. At the moment, Mai was sitting and looking at what was left of his arms. He was feeling better, almost like his usual self but this information that Soul Society had his arms made him depressed and down. He even had escaped Akuma to get some time for himself. The man curled up as he thought back on that day:

**Flashback**

_There was a sickening cracking sound and then a howl of pain. Scientist__s with Shinigami clothing pinned down their fellow Shinigami to the table as he tried to get away and continued once he was trapped. Said man trashed around, trying to get loose and tears ran from his eyes. The pain was so severe, but he could not even pass out. He screamed as something hit the floor. One of the scientists bent down to retrieve the cut off arm. The man whimpered as blood poured out from the bad cut._

"_Wrap him up or something", he heard one say. "We'll get yelled on if we make the room too dirty."_

_One of them, a big man, wrapped some cloths around the man's bleeding stumps to arms, and then left the room with the others. The man's breathing was the only noise in the room. He cried silent tears and began calling out on people, people who were gone, people who would not answer; all thanks to fucking Soul Society._

Mai was startled when someone's arms closed around him and hugged him close to a broad chest. He recognized the warming reiatsu and sobbed.

"If only I had my arms!" he cried out, his calm appearance gone for once. "Why did they take my arms?!"

Akuma tightened his hold on Mai and closed his eye. Why, indeed. He had pondered on questions like that for many centuries. Why had they taken Mai's arms? Why had they destroyed Ningyo's body? Why had they made Hobi insane? Why had they destroyed Chibi's beautiful face? Why did they rip of Gaunt's face time after time? Why did they all have to suffer?

**Flashback**

"_Why?!" the man screamed. "Why did you take it?!"_

"_Research", the scientist answered. "There weren't any volunteers."_

_The man was holding one hand to his left eye. Or rather, the hole it had left behind. Blood was covering his hand, sliding down his face and down onto his clothes. _

"_I wasn't a volunteer either!"_

_The scientist turned to him, obviously surprised, and then replied:_

"_You were the closest."_

Akuma shook his head. He did not need to remember that. He carefully picked up Mai and said:

"I don't know why they took your arms. But for whatever reason, we will destroy everything they know about us. We'll make them regret the day they hurt us."

-

Nobura watched the smoke travel up into the endless sky and sighed. Nameless was sitting next to him.

"That was the fifth time you sighed", the eyeless man pointed out.

"Sorry", Nobura answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Thinking about some stuff, that's all. You don't need to worry."

"Is it about what happened to us?"

Nobura bent his head.

"It doesn't show on me", the blue-haired man whispered. "No one can see on me of the pain I had…"

Nameless turned to Nobura and pressed his fingers gently against the black lips.

"Don't", the blind man said. "Don't think of it."

But Nobura was already doing it.

**Flashback**

_He felt like his insides were boiling. His fellow Shinigami 'friends' was taking notes, and whispering among them. He was vaguely aware he was screaming, cursing, and trashing around. No one was paying attention, no one was caring. One of them said:_

"_It's amazing, the results! We can put acid in him, and his internal organs won't be destroyed!"_

"_Instead they turn into green smoke, resting inside him", another one said. "Genius."_

_What the hell was so fucking genius about that??? It hurt so much, and they enjoyed it?! The man let his tears fall, screaming as they removed the acid. He knew they would do this all over again, and again, and again. He had to get away from this hell._

Nameless felt the spiking reiatsu from the other man and made a swift decision. He took away the pipe from Nobura's hand, putting it down carefully as it was very important to Nobura, brought the man's hands to his chest and said:

"Calm down, Nobura. Listen to my heart."

At first, Nameless had thought it had been ridiculous, that Nobura calmed down by feeling a heartbeat. It was only later he understood, when Ikari told him. Nobura no longer had a beating heart. He had no breathing lungs. He had no need for food, since there was no stomach to feed. He had nothing, only green smoke. His body had been changed so gravely.

Nobura calmed down slowly, clinging onto the other man like a lifeline. Nameless brought him closer and let his partner's head sink down on his shoulder. While they acted like total opposites with the others, both Nobura and Nameless had great respect for each other. They mostly took care of themselves, but if needed the other was always there. Nameless now let go of Nobura's hands and gently embraced him.

"It's alright", the blind man whispered.

"No it's not", the smoking man answered.

The eyeless man was silent for a while. Then he tightened his hold the slightest bit and said:

"Then I will make it alright."

-

"Uzuru-chan?"

"What is it, Kira-san?"

"Why did Soul Society to all that stuff to us?"

Uzuru looked up from his book and frowned. It was not like Kira, to ask questions about that. He looked at her, and she was staring up into the roof as she lay on the ground in their room.

"Do I look like I know?" he answered.

"I just… I'm just curious", she said as she played a bit with her hair. "They changed my brain, but when I didn't listen they hurt me. Finally they got tired on me and cut off my good arm. It hurt, and I screamed but they didn't listen. They just continued, saying it was my own fault."

Uzuru shut the book and rose up. He walked over to her and said:

"It's their fault, and they are going to pay. Now stop acting strange."

Kira looked at him for a moment, then she broke out into a smile.

"Sorry, Uzuru-chan!" she said happily. "Just wanted to know!"

"They don't know logic", he said. "All that matters is that it led us all to Ikari-sama."

"Aa", she said and looked up at the ceiling again. "I don't mind being crazy as long as I can stay with Ikari-sama."

-

Ningyo let one hand caress Gaunt's black hair and sighed softly. It had taken him a while to coax Gaunt to sleep, but he had managed in the end. The other hand drifted up to touch one of his horns. His lips turned into a snarl, and he wanted nothing more than to rip them off. With great effort, he calmed down. The bony man could still wake up.

Ningyo lay down on the bed and looked at the sleeping man. Gaunt still had his hissing breath but when he was asleep he looked nothing more than a mere child. The mermaid-man let a smile play on his lips and he whispered:

"I will make them pay for us, Gaunt."

-

Chibi stood in front of the mirror, one hand resting slightly against the high neck to her shirt. She was thinking if she should pull it down. Hobi, who was sitting on the bed behind the tall woman, noticed her partner's hand shake. The little girl rose up and went to Chibi.

"You don't have to", Hobi said and tugged on the tall woman's pants. "You don't have to if you hate it."

"It's been a long time since I looked on myself", Chibi replied. Only now, in the security of their rooms she had dropped her practiced voice.

Hobi did not even flinch at the raspy tone. Instead the little girl pulled on the pants again, making Chibi kneel down.

"Let me take it off then", Hobi said. "That's okay, ne?"

Chibi thought for a while, and then nodded. Hobi pulled the shirt down to let Chibi see her face.

**Flashback**

"_Nooooo! Stop it!"_

_The woman's screams were futile. There was a loud crashing noise and the woman's screaming turned into a gurgling sound. Blood splashed down onto the floor and her trashing arms soon stopped. The woman turned her head to her side and tried to breath. The scientists moved away from the table but one dared to say:_

"_Why did we do it? We didn't need to do that to her. Can't you see she's in pain? Please, put it back."_

_Just as the person finished the sentence, he fell down on the floor, dead. The woman who was still trying to breath broke into cries. Why?_

_Why did they remove her lower jaw?_

Ikari had together with Gaunt done his best, and they had created a new lower jaw for Chibi. But they could not heal the scars, so the lower part of her face was criss-crossing with small, white scars. Her voice had also taken damage, and in the beginning she could only speak in a raspy whisper. Ikari had trained her so she could speak normally, and for that she was grateful.

Hobi let one finger stroke along a scar and said:

"You don't look bad at all, Chibi-chan."

"I look horrible", the woman answered.

"Ikari-sama says it's the inside soul that counts", the small girl replied. "That's why my soul is a woman with breasts like yours!"

Hobi always said so to take Chibi off depressing thoughts, and it always worked. Quick as always, Chibi brought her arms together in a desperate try to hide her breasts while she blushed heavily. Hobi giggled.

"You don't look bad", the girl said. "Okay?"

Chibi looked at her face for a long time.

"Maybe not so much", she finally replied.

-

Mayuri was surprised how easy it was to adapt to the life in the fortress. He found a good friend in Nameless, and the two of them could be found sitting on the roof tops, never speaking but still communicating with each other. Nobura was quite the opposite; he talked a lot, he drank a lot and he smoked a lot, and the blue-haired man could not help but get curious about the green smoke. Though when he asked, Nobura had only smiled and said:

"Just wait and see, Mayuri-kun."

While Ichigo and Mayuri had never really spoken before, it was surprising for both of them how fast they became friends. The blue-haired man was now not so surprised when he saw both Grimmjow and Gin fussing over the white-haired teen, and not so surprised either whenever he spotted Ikari and Kagi walking together. The soul usually drifted behind the ruler, but sometimes they walked side by side, Kagi's large hand holding Ikari's smaller one.

One day he was sitting by the computers and feeding in information when Nobura came inside. The man leaned over Mayuri and said lazily:

"Still sitting here?"

"This is what I've always done", the other man replied. "Writing on the computer, finding out things, report it to Yamamoto and then the cycle begins again. The only different is that I now report to Aizen and Ikari-san."

"Aren't we a bit better than Soul Society?"

Mayuri paused in his writing.

"I guess", he said after a while. "You don't try to kill me. You don't laugh at how I look. You don't talk behind my back."

"Oh, you never know if we're doing it", Nobura joked and was relieved when the other blue-haired man laughed.

But in the same time the smoking man was a bit worried. He shook his head and thought:

'_I __start to like people far too easily.'_

-

Chad was looking at Ichigo's empty desk again. The big teen had cleaning duty but had got stuck as usual. As soon as he reached his friend's desk, he always stopped for a minute or two. While he understood what Ichigo had done, and why, he still felt lonely. Ishida and Inoue tried to convince him join Soul Society for their upcoming attack on Hueco Mundo but to be honest, Chad did not give a shit. Hueco Mundo would kick their asses, and the teen would not care on bit. He would maybe even laugh at the Shinigamis; they underestimated Hollows too much.

He continued his sweeping after one last look at the desk. A plan began to form in his head.

-

Inoue looked up from her cooking to Matsumoto. Soul Society had been worried that Aizen or Ikari would attack her since Mayuri knew a great deal about her gift, so they assigned Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to protect her. Other Shinigamis were patrolling the town as well.

"What's wrong, Inoue?" the woman asked.

"I just felt something strange", the orange-haired girl said.

"What was it?"

"A burst of reiatsu appeared and then quieted down, like something powerful showed up and tried to hide."

At the same moment, Hitsugaya came out from his room already in his soul-form. He looked at his vice-captain and said:

"Arrancars."

-

Ichigo stepped down onto a building's roof, looking at his former town. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra jumped down beside him, and after a moment Nnoitra followed.

"Where are we heading then?" the blue-haired Arrancar asked the teen.

"This way."

Ichigo jumped to another building and the three Arrancars followed.

'_Don't worry, Chad'_, Ichigo thought. _'We're coming.'_

Tbc…

Chapter six finished. If you think that Nobura falls in love in Mayuri, it will not be the case. I've thought a while on this, and I thought maybe Nobura will find love somewhere else. Maybe Nameless? Dunno, we'll see.

Chapter seven will be fighting, fighting, fighting. Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika versus Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and the mysterious white-haired man (we all know who it is, but they don't, hihihi. And no, they don't get it's Ichigo because he now has a nickname which will be revealed in the next chapter. Just so you know, it will be based on how Zangetsu looks like in sealed form)

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Ch 7: Monsters versus Grim Reapers?

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: KagiIkari and ladies and gentlemen, we have a threesome! GrimmIchiGin!!! Alright, I didn't need to shout but I'm so happy to have the opportunity and write this!

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Seven: Monsters versus Grim Reapers?**

Yumichika and Ikkaku were heading towards the location Hitsugaya had given them.

"Do you think it's something big for once?" Yumichika asked.

"Probably not", Ikkaku said. "They're too cowardly. Haven't seen a serious attack from them ever."

They continued on their way.

-

Byakuya and Renji speeded on top of the buildings to get to the location the tenth captain had given. They had just passed through a gate from Soul Society. The redhead was extra fast, even making Byakuya impressed.

"What's the rush, Renji?" he asked.

"I'm gonna kick their asses and then make me tell where Ichigo is!" Renji growled. "He can't have betrayed us."

"It certainly doesn't seem like Kurosaki at all", Byakuya agreed.

"Let's speed it up, captain!"

"If you really think you can handle it."

"I can!"

The sixth captain chuckled and complied. After all, he wanted this fight as well.

-

Ichigo jumped down and looked around. The three Espadas stopped next to him.

"Shinigamis", Ulquiorra said.

"A bunch of them", Nnoitra continued.

"Fuck", Grimmjow added.

"Go and get Chad", Ichigo said. "I'll wait for them here."

"Wait, you can't--!"

"I can, Grim, and I will", the teen said. "Just remember my nickname."

"Like you can forget it", the fifth Espada said with a grin.

"It's better that you either hide Chad or temporarily seal him", the white-haired teen said. "Or bring him here 'unconscious'. That way they'll think he's being kidnapped."

"I would say unconscious", Grimmjow said. "More convincing."

"I agree", the fourth Espada said.

"Then go", Ichigo said.

"Be careful", Nnoitra and Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's cheek in a quick kiss.

"Be back soon", the blue-haired Arrancar said and jumped after the others.

-

All the Shinigamis came to the location almost at the same time. They looked around. Nothing, but the reiatsu was still there.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ikkaku asked.

"No", a voice answered.

They all turned around and there was a person standing not far from them. The man had flowing white hair, porcelain skin, terrifying black eyes with yellow pupils and the eye white was red. His lips look like they had been painted with blood itself. The man had long and slender legs, slightly feminine hips and a lean torso. His arms were long and slender as well. He was dressed in a Chinese dress, red as blood with an angel pattern on his right hip. He wore a pair of black tight pants underneath and was barefoot. A black sheathed sword hung by his left hip. He had a smile on his lips.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked, already drawing his zanpaktou.

The others followed his example. The white-haired man simply put up his hands and said:

"I'm not here for a fight."

"Are you the one creating this reiatsu?" the sixth captain asked.

"You mean this?"

The wave of reiatsu the man swept upon them almost brought Byakuya to his knees. Hitsugaya was able to stay, but had to go down to a kneeling position. Matsumoto and Yumichika fell down while Ikkaku and Renji kept themselves up by pure stubbornness but they swayed dangerously. The man smiled yet again and said:

"That was around 50 of my power I think."

"Why didn't you use more?" the white-haired captain shouted.

"Because I haven't learned more", the man said with a shrug. "Don't be hard on me; I'm a newbie on this."

They all stared. A newbie when his reiatsu almost brings them all down??

"Don't fuck with us!" Ikkaku screamed and ran forward.

The man's zanpaktou was brought down with all the strength Ikkaku could muster, and the stranger… caught it with his hand. Blood dripped down from the wound, but the man had not moved from where he was standing. He looked up at the baffled Ikkaku and said:

"Is that all?"

Ikkaku jumped back and Byakuya said:

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

The white-haired man watched in fascination how the sword turned into sakura petals. The Shinigamis thought he had no idea about what the petals were, but he did. Because he had fought them before.

Because this stranger was none other than Ichigo. He looked on as the petals scattered and Byakuya made a motion with his arm. Immediately the petals went for him. Ichigo kept his smile on as he blurred away and reappeared behind him.

"Oooh", he said and they all whipped around. "That's pretty nice one, captain-san."

Then he dropped the smile and continued:

"But it won't be enough to finish me off."

-

Chad listened to the Espadas suggestion and said:

"You'll drug me and it will look like you beat me down?"

"Yea", Grimmjow said. "Gaunt made this one. He said you wake up after an hour or two, so it won't be long."

"And I'll be able to see Ichigo?"

"Of course!" Nnoitra said. "Think we gonna keep him away from ya?"

The human looked at the three of them, and then said:

"Shall we do it then?"

-

Ichigo jumped away yet again from Renji's attack and landed safely on a roof. Yumichika was already out and Matusmoto would not last long. Ikkaku was still standing as was Renji. The two captains had made little attempts to attack him, but the teen guessed they soon would.

Hitsugaya finally released his zanpaktou and the teen had the urge to say 'It took you a hell of a long time' but refrained himself. Then the teen suddenly realized he was stuck and looked down. Ice kept him in place.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" the tenth captain shouted and sent a wall of ice towards him.

Ichigo looked as it came closer and closer and with a sigh brought one of his hands to Zangetsu.

"I didn't think I would need to use you", he said softly to the blade. "But I also didn't think I would be alone against six Shinigamis."

He drew the sealed zanpaktou and brought it up with one slashing motion. The wall of ice was cut in half. All of the Shinigamis stopped in the their tracks; Ikkaku as he was helping Yumichika up, Matusmoto as she came into a kneeling position with the help of her zanpaktou, Renji and Byakuya behind Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya himself frozen. They were all staring at the blade the white-haired teen held.

The hilt was black and white, with blood red beads hanging from the end. The blade must have been black, but it was not the blade that made them shake. It was the black flames coming from the blade, making it look like it was on fire.

The fire was slow, slicking itself along the blade and made no sound. Ichigo got loose from the ice and said:

"Maybe this is the right time to introduce myself. My name, given to me by Ikari-sama, is Gouka." (A/N Gouka means Hell fire)

-

Grimmjow looked up and said:

"Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu."

"Let's get going then", Nnoitra said and heaved up Chad on one shoulder.

The small apartment they were standing in had been blown to bits with the help of Chad and Nnoitra.

The three Espadas used Sonida (A/N Espadas way of Shunpo) to get to the white-haired teen.

-

"Gouka?" Hitsugaya said weakly. "And what the hell is that zanpaktou?!"

Ichigo brought the blade down and said:

"This zanpaktou is just a zanpaktou."

"No sealed zanpaktou I've ever seen are showing such powers", Byakuya said. He gripped his zanpaktou harder and continued, "Seems like we can't hold back. Bankai."

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu harder in response; he had not expected this. He may need shikai release at this, but calling out Zangetsu's name would ruin everything. He watched Byakuya's Bankai and said:

"Beautiful Bankai you have there, captain-san."

"One question", the noble man said. "Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The teen stopped. He closed his eyes for a while and then said:

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes", Byakuya answered.

"He is… dead."

The Shinigamis stopped. Renji's eyes became big as saucers.

"Dead?" Hitsugaya repeated.

"You could say that", Ichigo replied.

"You bastard!" Renji shouted. "Bankai!"

Two Bankai attacks were too much for Ichigo. He brought his zanpaktou close and crunched down a bit. He dragged one hand over the blade and collected the fire into his palm. Now the blade was not burning anymore, and he held the palm in front of his face. Directing it towards Renji's huge Zabimaru, he blew. The fire shot out to an inferno and hid the redhead behind flames.

"Renji!" Ikkaku shouted as he heard his friend's yell of pain.

"You bastard!" Hitsugaya shouted and readied to release his zanpaktou into Bankai.

"Gouka-sama!"

Ulquiorra jumped down in front of the teen and drew his zanpaktou. Grimmjow came down on Ichigo's left side and said:

"Gouka-sama, mission complete."

"You found him?"

"Yes", Grimmjow said. "Nnoitra is bringing him."

"What?" the tenth captain asked.

Byakuya suddenly attacked with all of his petals, but Ichigo was ready for it. Throwing both of the Espadas down and successfully making them loose their breath at the motion, he whirled around while sending out his black fire from the zanpaktou once more. The petals retreated. Nnoitra jumped down in the moment after that while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow rose up. One look at Nnoitra and the teen upon his shoulder the Shinigamis exclaimed:

"Sado!"

"So that's Yasutora Sado?" Ichigo said and went to Nnoitra.

The fifth Espada nodded and said:

"He put up with a fight, but he was no match to us."

"Then our business here is finished", the white-haired teen said. "Let's go back."

"Like we'll let you!"

Grimmjow stopped Ikkaku's sword, while Ulquiorra faced Hitsugaya. Ichigo found himself standing in front of Renji and Byakuya. The redhead was glaring at him, his clothes burnt but not his will to fight for revenge.

"Who killed Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya said.

"Hmm, who killed him?" the white-haired teen said. "Well, you can say I did."

The attacks were expected and Ichigo jumped back.

'_At this rate I have to release Zangetsu'_, he thought. _'But then they'll know I'm lying.'_

"Ichigo", the teen heard Zangetsu say.

"_What?"_

"In battle, my name is no longer Zangetsu. My soul is called that, but my new name is Shounetsujigoku. Call that out." (A/N Shounetsujigoku means Burning Hell)

Ichigo looked down at his blade. He had not released his new shikai at all in a real battle, and now he was expected to?? And the blade had a new name?? He had trained with his shikai with Zangetsu's normal name!

Nonetheless, he gripped the zanpaktou with both hands and said:

"_Tell me what to say."_

-

The reiatsu made them all stop, even the Espadas. They whipped their heads to the white-haired ancient being. He held out the zanpaktou with his right hand and the flames froze. The building beneath him began to shake. The pressure made Ichigo's hair starting to lift into the air.

"Oi", Grimmjow called out to the Shinigamis. "You better run."

"Why?" Byakuya said.

"He's about to release his zanpaktou", the blue-haired man said with wide eyes. "It means he's gonna kill you all if you don't run."

They all stared at the white-haired teen. At some point Ichigo had closed his eyes. Now they reopened and he said:

"There is always a heaven, and there is always a hell. They will always fight for dominance. Who is better, no one knows. Now, bring hell to me, Shounetsujigoku."

The zanpaktou held in Ichigo's hand exploded in light. Black flames burst outwards and the Shinigamis had to cover their eyes. The Espadas gulped. They had never really seen the teen's new shikai release; only Ikari had.

When the light disappeared they all brought their arms down and could only look.

Ichigo's hair looked like it was on fire as the white hair flew in an unnoticeable wind. His eyes were shining, and time seemed to have stopped around him. His entire right arm was burning as was the left and the zanpaktou had now changed into a scythe. The huge blade was burning with red and black flames, the handle was black and in the end were those blood red beads. Ichigo looked at the Shinigamis and said:

"I call out to the lord of hell, to give me strength. Show these lowlifes your power."

The scythe began to burn even more, and Ichigo brought it up. He sliced the blade through the air and flames shot out. Byakuya noted it looked a lot like Getsuga Tenshou. They all dodged and when they readied an attack, Ichigo blurred out from existence. A moment later he reappeared in front of Renji. The scythe was resting against the redhead's neck.

"One movement and this man will die", the white-haired teen said. "Either this man will die or you will let us go."

The Shinigamis looked among themselves. They knew the Espadas was too strong for them now, and for the Espadas to be underneath this being… he had to be really strong.

"We'll let you retreat for now", Hitsugaya said. "If you leave Yasutora Sado here."

Ichigo sighed.

"Listen", he drawled out, already have thought out a lie. "Ikari-sama wants Sado-san. What Ikari-sama want, he'll get. If we leave him here, don't you think Ikari-sama will collect him later?"

"Why the hell do that monster want Sado for?!" Matsumoto shouted.

Twitch. Grimmjow noted it. He gulped.

"That was kinda wrong thing to say, woman", the blue-haired Arrancar said.

"Why?"

"Ya pissed Gouka-sama off."

Her captain was just in time to stop Ichigo's scythe to penetrate Matsumoto's chest. The white-haired man's eyes were burning.

"What do you know?" he hissed. "What do you know about Ikari-sama? You lowlife being with no respect for life?!"

"What?!" Hitsugaya shouted as he struggled to keep the scythe away. "It's you who kill human because of fun!"

"And it's Shinigami who rips the face off their friends for the sake of science!" Ichigo screamed, his reiatsu going out of control while the Shinigamis froze at his words. "It's you Shinigami who cuts the arms off a friend just to experiment! It's people like you who wants to see how good a woman survives without her jaw! You're the monsters!"

Grimmjow rushed forward, grabbed onto Ichigo and shouted over to the other two Espadas:

"Open the fuckin' gate now or else he'll kill us all!"

Ichigo's Hollow side had finally caught up to him. The Shinigamis were frozen in fear as the blue-haired Arrancar tried to keep his lover away from them. The reiatsu kept rolling off from Ichigo in waves and the scythe began to burn with the fire of hatred. Ulquiorra opened the gate to Hueco Mundo but was stopped from entering. Instead Ikari came out.

Within a fraction of a moment he got to Ichigo and said:

"Stop it, Gouka."

The teen stopped struggling, the scythe's fire died down but the hatred in Ichigo's eyes remained. Ikari turned to the Shinigamis and said:

"Sometimes, I'm too nice against people like you. Nnoitra, take Sado-san. Grimmjow."

Grimmjow bowed his head slightly and pulled the white-haired teen to the gate. Ikari looked at them for a while, dressed in a black Chinese dress. Then he smiled sadly and said:

"What Gouka said… was true. You are the true monsters."

With that the ruler turned around and left six stunned Shinigamis behind.

-

As soon as they entered the fortress in Hueco Mundo, Ikari turned to Grimmjow and said:

"Take him to your rooms. He'll feel better if you and Gin are with him. I shall notify you when Sado-san wakes up."

Grimmjow nodded and continued to lead Ichigo. Gin came running and together they got to their room. As soon as the door snapped shut, Grimmjow removed Ichigo's now sealed zanpaktou and gently kissed the teen. Gin led them to the bed and they pushed Ichigo down on it. He was pressed up against Grimmjow while Gin let Ichigo use his leg as a pillow. The older white-haired man stroke Ichigo's shoulder, occasionally rubbing it softly. Ichigo slowly relaxed under their loving touch and did not protest when Grimmjow loosened on the dress. The blue-haired Arrancar gently undid the buttons and pushed the dress open. The teen was turned so he was facing the Arrancar. Said Arrancar pulled him into his arms and Gin moved until he could press his chest against Ichigo's back.

"Sleep a little while", Grimmjow said. "It's alright now."

Ichigo knew that it was not really alright just yet, but chose to ignore it for the moment. He had two wonderful lovers, someone like himself, people who respected him and now he had Chad here. For now, he could pretend everything was perfect.

Tbc…

Chapter 7 done. Only a few more chapters, and then I think this story is all wrapped up.

Chapter 8 will be Chad getting used to the place, and who will Nobura fall in love with? I think I got one suggestion already, but another one would not hurt (aka, I'm craving for reviews here, ungrateful bastard I am). Sorry if I'm doing my other stories slow; my headache is killing me, and chaos at school doesn't really help.

Look forward to chapter 8!

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Ch 8: Fitting in?

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: KagiIkari and ladies and gentlemen, we have a threesome! GrimmIchiGin!!! Alright, I didn't need to shout but I'm so happy to have the opportunity and write this! And by the way… a third pairing: Chad/Nobura. Hihi, I like doing pairings in this fic.

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Eight: Fitting in?**

When Chad woke up, he had a headache. He groaned and shifted wherever he was. He could smell smoke and peered his eyes open. He lay on a soft bed in a white room with a pair of high windows. On one of the window sill was a man with a big pipe. The man blew out some more green smoke and said:

"You awake?"

"Yes", Chad said, not even wanting to know how the man knew since the head was turned away.

"Headache?"

"Kinda."

"Gaunt said so", the man said and turned his head to the human, who only could stare at the face presented to him.

This man wore a Hollow mask but god was he handsome. His black lips curled into somewhat of a smirk and said:

"Like what you're seeing?"

Chad coughed and turned away with a blush while the man laughed.

"I'll get Gaunt for ya", he said and jumped down.

"Wait", Chad said. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man asked as he was going towards the door. "I'm Nobura, Fourth."

"Fourth?"

"Fourth of Ikari-sama's the Ten", Nobura said. "I guess I'll tell Ichigo as well. The kid wants to meet ya."

Nobura was walking towards the door when he suddenly coughed, so hard that he fell to the floor while gripping his throat. Chad had gotten up from the bed when the man fell down. Gently the big teenager picked up the almost fragile being and put him down on the bed.

"Um, Nobura-san? What's wrong?"

The man turned his head away to cough some more. After a while, he spoke quietly:

"I don't understand why I cough. I don't understand why I feel pain."

"It's only natural", Chad tried.

"I'm not natural", Nobura said and turned back. "My insides were turned into smoke so many years ago. That pipe that blows out smoke is not something I use to get smoke inside. I use that pipe to get the smoke out."

"What?"

"My lungs, heart, stomach, kidneys… everything are all smoke", Nobura said. "And I can't keep the smoke inside, since it creates more and more smoke. But it's also dangerous if I let out too much. I don't have any organs to worry about, yet I'm one of the most fragile members."

The man continued to stare at the ceiling and Chad on him. The door opened and Chad heard a voice say:

"Nobura?"

They both turned their heads to the door and the smaller of the two said:

"Ikari-sama."

The three-eyed man swept inside, dressed in one of those Chinese dresses and said:

"Are you alright, Nobura?"

"In a while I will be", the man answered.

"Sado-san I presume?" Ikari asked and looked at the big teenager.

"Yes", Chad answered.

"Come; Ichigo has been dying to meet you. He missed you."

They walked outside after Ikari had made sure Nobura would be fine and walked along a long corridor. However, before they came to the end someone else rounded the corner.

Chad could only stare into those beautiful unique eyes. He looked at the white hair, which was spilling down the man's shoulders and ended near his waist. The blood red lips moved silently but no words came out. Ikari smiled and Chad widened his eyes as he said:

"Lost your tongue, Ichigo?"

Chad took a second look and said uncertainly:

"Ichigo…?"

The smaller man gave up a grin, a real Ichigo-grin and ran forward. He almost made the bigger teen loose his balance, but Chad caught the man as Ichigo fell against him. Ikari smiled softly and continued to walk.

"Chad", Ichigo murmured. "Fuck, I didn't know I would miss see your face this much."

Chad pressed his cheek against Ichigo's temple and took a deep breath. Still smelling like strawberries.

"So you're Chad?"

The big teen looked up to meet a blue-haired Arrancar's gaze and nodded.

"Name's Grimmjow", the Arrancar said. "Ichigo's lover."

Chad was not even surprised.

"I guess that makes me Ichigo's second lover then."

He looked to his left where Gin came in, looking slightly annoyed. Ichigo looked at the two of them and said:

"Still competing who's my first lover?"

"Of course!" Grimmjow said with a grin. "And it's me!"

Ichigo drew back a bit and smiled to Chad.

"I missed you too", the big teenager said. "They tried to tell me you were dead, but I could still feel your presence."

The big teen took one of Ichigo's hands and squeezed.

"I heard your nickname is Gouka."

"Yeah. Ikari gave it to me", Ichigo said. "It's 'cause my zanpaktou's ability."

"And what is his ability?"

"His new name in battle is Shounetsujigoku", Ichigo said with a grin. "I think you know what I mean then."

"Somehow, I'm really glad I don't have to fight you."

-

Nobura looked up at the ceiling, his emotions in turmoil. If he would have a heart, it would be pounding fast. This feelings; he did not even have them when he saw Ikari. This was something deeper than anything he had encountered.

He sat up slowly and turned his head to the pillow. It still had a weak scent of Chad. He inhaled deeply and pressed the pillow to his chest. For the first time in many years, Nobura felt afraid of his feelings.

-

"Who is Nobura?"

Ichigo looked at Chad, and thought for a while. Then he said:

"He's a nice guy. A bit strange with his smoking but that's alright. I know he has to. He apparently fell in love with Ikari long ago, but he's keeps his distance."

"Doesn't anyone love him back?"

"Most of us sees him like a very good friend", Ichigo said with a small frown. "Ikari is together with Kagi, but he doesn't give Nobura the cold shoulder either. As long as Nobura is happy, that damn ruler always says. Ikari does everything to keep the Ten happy."

"You as well?"

Ichigo looked at Chad and said:

"He let me help you here, didn't he?"

Chad smiled.

-

Mayuri was writing on the computer as usual, with Ningyo next to him. The mermaid-man often was by the computer, getting information. Sometimes he went to the outside world to find the information though. Mayuri finally leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you call it a day?" Ningyo asked. "You have been here all day, Mayuri-san. I'm sure you're tired."

The blue-haired man looked at the man and said:

"I think I'll do that. Good night."

"Good night."

The man rose up and left. A few minutes later Gaunt came inside and Ningyo looked over at him.

"Got any interesting?" the mermaid-man asked.

"An old experiment", Gaunt said, "from Soul Society's earlier days."

"What about it?"

"They kept the person alive."

Ningyo's hands froze and he whipped his head towards Gaunt. The bony man continued:

"The new Soul Society doesn't know about these experiments, but we will make them know. We have to make them know."

"Is the person still alive?"

"I think so."

"We must take this to Ikari-sama, and get that person out", Ningyo said.

The bony man nodded. The mermaid-man rose up and pushed slightly on the smaller man.

"You alright?"

"I was just thinking… how that person must feel by now."

Ningyo nodded sadly and replied:

"That person must have grown to hate them even more than us."

-

Nobura was sitting on top of a building and stared up into the endless night. He had been sitting here a lot. It had been two weeks since Chad arrived, and every night Nobura had climbed up here. The man's small shoulders were shaking because of the cold and he shivered. He drew his knees up to his chest and wounded his arms around his legs. He was engrossed in his thoughts he never noticed Chad climbing up.

The big teen was dressed in a hooded jacket that reached to his knees, completely black, and underneath a white shirt and a pair of slim black pants. His feet were barefoot and by his left hip he had a katana. If someone paid close attention, they would notice red Hollow marking underneath his eyes. Instead of his short hair it now reached his shoulders and he wore a pair of black glasses.

He slid the jacket from his shoulders and placed it calmly around Nobura's. The man looked up, startled and their eyes met.

"Sado-san", the smaller man breathed.

"Nobura-san."

Chad sat down and folded his legs so he sat cross-legged. Nobura gratefully pulled the jacket tighter around himself and said:

"Aren't you cold?"

"I don't mind", the teen answered. "Why do you come here night after night, despite this coldness?"

"Thinking spot."

"What do you think of?"

"Nothing…" Nobura mumbled and looked away.

Chad leaned forward just a little bit so he could see the faint blush Nobura's face held. He smiled.

"You like me, don't you?"

Nobura curled up even tighter and said:

"I ignored it at first, but… I can't even bring myself trying to like someone else. Ikari-sama keeps telling me I should tell you, but I never dared…"

Despite that Nobura was old, much older than Chad, he had no real experience with love. The big teen carefully moved and helped Nobura to inch closer. The smaller man yelped as he was placed onto Chad's lap and he looked up sharply at the younger one. Unconsciously his hands had settled on Chad's broad chest. The warmth seeped into his palms and he shivered. Chad gently laid his hands on top of Nobura's and leaned closer.

"Funny", he breathed against the ancient one's lips, "because Ichigo kept pestering me about how I should tell you how much I love you."

Nobura's visible eye widened and he moaned as Chad's bigger lips claimed his. Nobura slid each leg on one side of Chad and wounded them around the teen's middle. Chad moved his hands to slide them down the small back, enjoying the slight trembling. He let his hands rest on the small of Nobura's back, thumbs rubbing the hips gently. Their mouths worked softly against each other and their tongues danced. Nobura had never felt this way, and pressed himself closer. This was pure bliss.

-

Ikari moved a bit, throwing a naked leg over Kagi's legs and rubbing his head into the zanpaktou's shoulder. Kagi moved so the ruler lay on top of him before throwing the blanket over Ikari once more. The soul gently stroke Ikari's pale cheek and rubbed the man's back. Ikari released a soft breath and the third eye opened. Kagi did not let himself being interrupted by that. The third eye opened itself a lot; Ikari had little to no control over it when he was asleep. The ancient being had once said it actually was his father's eye and that the father protected him at all time. With the amount of trouble Ikari was in and the lack of injuries actually made the soul believe that explanation.

Ikari curled up a bit and Kagi sighed softly. Tomorrow, they would gather and decide when to attack Soul Society.

-

Three months later:

It was a sunny day in Soul Society and they were planning their attack on Hueco Mundo. The planning went slowly though but they believed they had the time.

Rukia was sitting and eating breakfast with Renji, Inoue, Ishida, Matusmoto and Kira. Their mood was not entirely the happiest, but they were talking about this and that with some lightness in it. Soon, in a few weeks, they would leave for Hueco Mundo and fight. Inoue looked down at her meal, still thinking about Chad and Ichigo. She refused to believe they would be dead.

Suddenly a gate opened and they all leaped up from their table. Others did the same. From the gate a man came out and Renji gripped his zanpaktou.

"Renji, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"That bastard is the guy who killed Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at them, now in the name of Gouka and said with a sunny smile:

"Hello there again, vice-captain-san."

Tbc…

Chapter eight done. As of next chapter, I will call Ichigo for Gouka. It's confusing otherwise.

Chapter nine: fighting, fighting, fighting. Will Ikari and the rest find the poor person still trapped inside Soul Society, a horrible reminder of what Soul Society used to do? Will they finally find out who Gouka really is? And who is Hogosha?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	9. Ch 9: The Battle

The First Shinigami-Hollow

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: KagiIkari and ladies and gentlemen, we have a threesome! GrimmIchiGin! Alright, I didn't need to shout but I'm so happy to have the opportunity and write this! And by the way… a third pairing: Chad/Nobura. Hihi, I like doing pairings in this fic.

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Not much... mentions of violence.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Chapter Nine: The Battle**

Renji screamed of rage and rushed forward towards Gouka. Zabimaru was released and Renji shot the blade with a power not even the redhead thought he possessed. Gouka looked at blade and side-stepped the attack.

"Rage will get you nowhere", he advised the sixth vice-captain.

"Shut up, you killer!"

Gouka side-stepped the second attack and collided with something solid. He looked up in surprise while the others stared in something akin to horror.

The man was big, even a bit taller than Akuma. He had dark brown hair reaching down halfway his chest, tanned skin and his eyes were hid behind a pair of dark glasses. He wore a hooded jacket, open to reveal his bare chest and a pair of slim black pants. He had a pair of boots on his feet and his hands were stuck down the pockets of his jacket. A katana was hanging from his left hip. Gouka shone up but said a bit accusingly:

"You scared me!" 

The man merely looked down at the white-haired being. Gouka pouted and said:

"I get a neck cramp every time I try looking at your face. Why are you so tall?"

The man did not answer vocally, only shrugged. Gouka turned back to the stunned Shinigamis and said:

"This is my partner, Hogosha." (A/N Hogosha means Protector)

-

Byakuya turned around with the new captain of twelfth division, Kurotsuchi Nemu. They locked their sights on two persons. The noble narrowed his eyes as he looked at the smaller one.

"The flesh eater", he said with disgust.

"The good for nothing-noble", Gaunt answered.

"Now, now, Gaunt", the other person said. "Don't be that way now."

Nemu looked carefully on the face. Horns growing out from his skull, mermaid-looking… she had seen this man before.

"Ningyo?" she said aloud.

The man turned to her, narrowed his eyes but did not speak at first. Then he carefully said:

"Seems like she found the archive."

"So it seems", Gaunt answered. "Shall we kill her?"

"No", Ningyo answered, to her division's relief. "You know our orders."

A third person suddenly jumped down and kneeled down before the two. He seemed to ignore the Shinigamis surrounding them. Ningyo looked at the man and said:

"Have you found anything?"

"A possible location", the man answered. "Their security on the computers aren't that high."

"Seems like Soul Society is falling apart", the bony man said thoughtfully. "Good work."

Nemu was trembling. This feeling was so familiar she almost could not stand up. The noble captain drew his zanpaktou and said:

"You will not go anywhere."

The third man turned his head to them and Nemu barely suppressed a scream.

Yellow eyes, tanned skin and blue hair. Her eyes widened and the name slipped out from her mouth before she could even think:

"Mayuri-sama!"

-

Ikari looked around. He was surrounded by the second division's members. Soi Fong looked at him and said:

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. Those who attack Soul Society must die."

"Oh, how serious you sound", a voice said followed by a giggle.

"That voice!" the second captain hissed. 

Kira stepped out and said:

"Allow me, Ikari-sama."

"Be my guest", the ancient ruler said. "You haven't release your zanpaktou in quite some time, haven't you?"

"Not since the last major battle", Kira said. "Must have been a few thousand years ago."

"Then go ahead and release him", Ikari said. "I'm sure he wants to fight some as well."

Kira turned around and was now looking at both Soi Fong and Hitsugaya. 

"We're here to pay back what you did", Hitsugaya said. "Don't think we're as weak now."

Kira smiled. She raised her zanpaktou and screamed out:

"Slaughter them all, Hasha no Sendo!" (A/N Hasha no Sendo means Supreme ruler of Death) 

The blade vibrated and shone up. The last thing they saw was Kira's insane smile before the light surrounded her. When it disappeared, they could only stare.

The woman now had an armour on her entire right side. One wing had been created from her back with black feathers on her left shoulder-blade. Where a right wing should have been was only a nasty scar. 

Where her missing arm had been now rested a blade, shining like the sun. She looked on them and said:

"This feels so good. My power is almost bursting. Let me, Ikari-sama."

The man looked at her. Then he said:

"I'll let you."

She blurred out and in the next moment she had severed four Shinigamis by their waist with one swing. Her laughter echoed around the buildings.

-

Kenpachi turned around and looked at the man. Small, Hollow mask, pale blue hair and a pipe in his mouth. 

"So you're one of the intruders?" he said. Yachiru bounced up onto his shoulder and said:

"A weirdo!"

"Cute brat ya have there", the man with the pipe said, clearly a bit amused about being called weirdo. 

"Who are you?" the big Shinigami asked with tilted head. This thing looked a bit to weak to be an intruder, if Kenpachi had anything to say in it. 

"Call me Nobura", the man said with a shrug. "And you?"

"Zaraki Kenpachi", the twelfth division captain said. "Captain of the twelfth division."

"You seem different than the other captains", Nobura said. 

"They do this for Soul Society", Kenpachi answered. "I do this for the sake of having a good fight."

"A good fight?" Nobura said. "Then please don't be angry on me; I have a tendency of cheating. I'm a very sore loser."

The big Shinigami lashed out, severing Nobura in two, and Yachiru chirped:

"Game over!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku were cheering as well, and Kenpachi turned away with a snort.

"Unfortunately not."

Nobura's voice made Kenpachi's eyes widen and he whipped around. The body turned into smoke and Nobura was recreated a few metres away. He blew out some smoke, looked at the captain and said:

"Thanks to Soul Society, I cannot be cut."

-

Chibi looked around while Hobi was almost hanging off her waist. They were surrounded by Shinigamis. She turned to Mai and Akuma and said:

"What should we do?"

Akuma shrugged, and shifted his hold on Mai. The smaller man looked around as well and said:

"It seems we have to kill them."

"Seems that way", Chibi said. "Hobi, let go of me."

The small girl reluctantly did so. Akuma looked around a bit, thinking.

"There are 30 Shinigamis", he said after a while. 

"30 divided to four won't be even!" Hobi whined. 

"7,5 to us each", Chibi mused. "How about we split four of them? Not kill them, just… split them."

"It'll take some work", Akuma said, "How about we three take seven and we'll let Hobi take 9?"

"Hobi likes that one!" the girl shouted.

"Why not?" Mai said. "She needs to work some energy off."

"And you need to save some energy", Akuma murmured to the small man.

"I already know that", Mai answered. 

Hobi gave up a yell of triumph and ran forward.

-

Gouka looked at the Shinigamis and then over to his silent partner. 

"I guess we have no choice but fight", the white-haired man said with a sigh. 

"Maybe you could hold up against a few of us", Renji said, "but how about twenty Shinigamis just wanting to revenge Ichigo?"

Gouka put his hand onto the hilt of his blade and they froze. His reiatsu turned cold as ice. Gouka looked at them and said:

"Then I just have to kill you all."

Renji roared and ran forward. Gouka answered by starting to run as well.

"What speed!" Rukia called out as she saw the ancient being running forward. 

"Just like Kurosaki-kun when he was in Bankai form", Inoue stated.

That made them all stop. Renji turned his eyes to Gouka and said:

"Don't tell me…"

"What? That I ate Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gouka said. "If you win over me, I'll tell you."

-

Kenpachi growled as he tried to cut Nobura. The man disappeared into a burst of green smoke and was recreated a safe distance away.

"Ken-chan, that guy cheats!" Yachiru called out with a pout. "How boring!"

Nobura looked at them and tilted his head. The others in the division did not dare to interrupt their captain; he could as well cut through them.

"You really want me to attack you, Kenpachi-san?" the ancient being asked.

"Or else there wouldn't be a fight!" the twelfth captain screamed. 

Nobura took the pipe from his mouth and said:

"Be ready then. I haven't used my zanpaktou in quite some time."

He swirled the pipe in his hands, stuck it in his mouth again and then put himself in a kendo-position. His hands were gripping the air. He closed his eyes and the big Shinigami with his soldiers and vice-captain looked on, confused. 

Smoke from his pipe began to descend, slowly forming a zanpaktou in Nobura's hands. He took the pipe out from his mouth with one hand, opened his eyes and said:

"Trap them all within your world of quietness, Hakuen." (A/N Hakuen means White Smoke)

-

"Mayuri!" someone screamed from the crowds after Nemu's shout.

The blue-haired man looked over at them and then Gaunt said:

"You know her, Mayuri-kun?"

"She is what you can call my daughter", Mayuri replied softly.

"Ah, that means no killing her", Ningyo said with a smile. 

Mayuri looked gaze with Byakuya. The noble looked steadily back at him and said:

"Why did you side with the enemies, you traitor?"

Mayuri did something no one expected; he began to laugh. Gaunt looked at the noble and chuckled.

"As I said, a good for nothing-noble", the bony man said to Ningyo. "If he had any brain, he would know why Mayuri-kun is with us."

Mayuri looked at Byakuya, shook his head with a silly grin on his lips and turned back to his two superiors. 

"Should we be going there?" he asked.

"We should actually get Hogosha", Ningyo said and looked on some papers. "If we're right, he's the same as that person."

"They don't seem so keen to just let us go, though", Gaunt said and looked around.

"I guess we got no other choice but fight", Mayuri said with a shrug. "They aren't a trouble for you, right?"

"Not for you either", Gaunt reminded. 

Someone got impatient, for suddenly there was an attack coming towards Ningyo. The man looked at the attack, a simple Kidou spell and blocked it with his fingertip. He threw the spell aside and said:

"Well, we shouldn't underestimate them. That's Hobi's and Nobura's jobs."

"Fine", Mayuri said. "Do you wish me to fight?"

"No", Gaunt said. "Unless needed, do not fight."

Mayuri bowed his head in understanding and disappeared onto a rooftop. Gaunt looked at the sixth captain and said:

"I guess I will be fighting you."

"This time I will not let you have you a weapon made from someone's flesh", Byakuya growled, his calm demeanour gone for once. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

The petals went for Gaunt immediately but he dodged and said:

"I didn't plan on using a fake blade."

Byakuya stopped.

"I forgot the name of my zanpaktou, as did we all", Gaunt continued. "Ikari-sama made us remember again."

He held out one hand and said clearly:

"Devour their bodies, Niku Karyuudo." (A/N Niku Karyuudo means Meat Hunter)

Ningyo turned to Nemu and said:

"I guess I have to do it as well. You seem like someone you should not take lightly on."

He held out his hands and spoke up:

"All kinds of pain must be known. Show them, Koinonayami." (A/N Koinonayami means Pain of Love)

-

Unohana looked up from the person she was healing in alarm. Not far away from her stood a man in red clothing. He had a Hollow-mask on the lower part of his face, and his eyes were covered in bloodied bandages. His right hand was missing, and the other hung limply on his side. He looked oddly relaxed. The female captain spoke softly:

"Are you one of the intruders?"

"In a manner of speaking", the man replied equally soft. "I am called Nameless, the second in Ikari-sama's command. You emit healing reiatsu; that must mean you are a part of the Forth division, if not the captain herself."

"You have quite a lot of knowledge about us", Unohana said and stood up. "Will you fight me?"

"That is my orders."

"To fight me?"

"No", Nameless said. "This is no personal matter; the Fourth division was always nice to me. My orders are simply to kill every Shinigami I meet."

-

Komamura looked around and shouted out orders. The division was in chaos but he would not let himself have panic.

"Looks like you got full hands with them", a voice behind him said.

He whipped around and faced a small child with white hair, a big Hollow eye while the other was covered by the hair, orange and black clothing and a curious but dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"A brat?" the big Shinigami mused.

"Ain't a brat, furry-thingy", the child replied. "I'm Uzuru, number Seven under the command of Ikari-sama."

"An enemy then", Komamura said quietly. "I have no wish to fight you; I don't use my blade against small ones."

"Oh, but the small ones uses blades against you", Uzuru said with a smile.

With one swing of his arm, a zanpaktou connected to a chain flew right towards the captain. Komamura avoided it and Uzuru jumped down. He narrowed his eye at the captain and said:

"Seems I have to release my zanpaktou."

"Try it", the man said. "You will not face victory with me."

Uzuru chuckled darkly and held out the blade in front of him. The rest of the division was looking on in awe. The small ancient being closed his eye and said:

"Let them see the truth, Garasu no Mikkoku." (A/N Garasu no Mikkoku means Glass of Betrayal)

-

Ukitake looked around and then focused onto the still yet solid form. 

"Hogosha, if I heard right", the white-haired man said.

Hogosha said nothing. He stood in a relaxed stance with hands in his pockets. 

"You know, those clothes look like they're coming from earth", Ukitake continued.

"They do", Hogosha supplied with his deep voice. 

"Why does someone like you wear them?"

"I used to be a human."

Ukitake looked at him, startled. He searched with his eyes and then said uncertainly:

"Sado…?"

Hogosha looked at the white-haired man behind his shades. His two third-seats looked at him with wide eyes. To their horror, Hogosha smiled Chad's soft smile and said:

"Yes, that was my name before, Ukitake-san."

He removed one of the hands and put it onto the hilt of his blade.

"This is no zanpaktou", he told the captain, who was deathly pale in his face. "I am a mere Human-Hollow, and therefore have none of your abilities. But this blade hides my Hollow nature."

Hogosha held it loosely in his hand and said:

"Will you give up, or must we fight?"

"I will not give up, and I will bring you and Kurosaki-san back to us", Ukitake said and drew his zanpaktou.

"Idiot", the young teen murmured with a smile. "Do you think we were forced? We walked to Ikari-sama by our own pure, free will. Ichigo arranged so it looked like I was attacked and taken to Ikari-sama. We had quite fun at that."

Ukitake could not believe what he was hearing.

"Where is Kurosaki-san then?" he finally asked.

"His name is no longer Kurosaki Ichigo", Hogosha said. "His name is Gouka."

Ukitake's eyes widened. The teen turned Hollow looked at him and said:

"Prepare yourself. I will not allow myself to loose."

-

Chibi looked up at the sky and said:

"Hogosha is fighting a captain."

"On his own?" Akuma said.

"Mm…"

"Not so good. While he is a strong fighter, a captain might be too much for him."

"I'll go", the woman offered.

"Alright", the big man said as he wiped a stain of blood from Hobi's face. Mai was sitting next to them, panting.

"Don't overdo yourself Mai", Chibi said before she left.

The man just nodded. Akuma finished and said:

"Go and find someone to play with, Hobi."

"Really? I can do that!"

"If you couldn't, I would never have said anything."

She grinned, got up her scythe and ran off. Akuma turned and picked up Mai. 

"Your clothing is torn", the bigger man said.

"I got hit a little bit", Mai answered.

"Is there a wound?"

"Barely a scratch, Akuma-sama."

"What did I tell you?"

"Sorry… Akuma."

"Good. Now who did that?"

Mai looked around and then said:

"That guy I think. The one with beads in his hair. He was very rude as well."

Akuma went to this poor Shinigami and pushed him up to his back. The Shinigami stared defiantly at him.

"Did you hurt Mai?" Akuma asked.

"What the fuck does it matter? You Hollows have no feelings!"

"Did you hurt Mai?" the bigger man repeated. "And I'm not a Hollow. Once upon a time, I was like you; a Shinigami."

"You ain't a fucking Shinigami! And yes, I hurt that fucking dude!"

The next thing that was heard was the cracking sound as Akuma stepped on the man's skull with his shoe. He added a little pressure and crushed the skull with ease. Mai watched, fascinated, as blood began pouring out from the head. Akuma looked at the man, spitted onto the corpse and said:

"Shall we go then?"

-

Gouka looked at the sixth captain, his scythe positioned towards the ground. He had arrived to relieve Gaunt from the noble, so the bony man could continue with the plan. Ningyo and Nemu were still fighting each other. 

"You will not escape this time", Byakuya said.

Renji and Rukia stood behind him. Inoue was healing the injured while Ishida made sure the girl would not be attacked. Gouka looked around and said:

"I am not here to escape. I am here to defeat you."

"Something you will not succeed with", the sixth captain stated coldly. He was quiet for a while before continuing: "You move with the exact movements like Kurosaki Ichigo, and even your blade resembles him."

"You still say I've eaten him?" the white-haired being interrupted. "Idiots… I didn't eat him."

"Then what did you do!" Renji screamed.

Gouka smiled, a wide smile and licked his lips. The Shinigamis felt like he thought he was sitting on the biggest secret ever existing. His eyes lit up with amusement and he said:

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

-

Ikari closed his eyes and listened to the screams. This was a lovely sound. He twirled around on the spot, smiling and his arms stretched out. Today he was wearing a completely black trench-coat, with wide arms and a high neck. It ended around his ankles and underneath he wore a pair of slim white pants with his metal boots. Not the normal leader look for ancient creatures, but Ikari was not the normal one.

He suddenly stopped but did not open his eyes. His smile widened.

"Hello Yamamoto-kun", he said lightly. "Have you come here to enjoy the sounds?"

"Sounds?" the old captain said uncertainly.

Ikari turned to the man with a devilish smile.

"The sounds from your beloved crews of Shinigamis", the ruler answered. "Their screams are music to my ears."

The attack was expected and the old captain watched with slightly wide eyes as Ikari tumbled easily in the air before landing lightly on his feet. The man had not just come back from death, Yamamoto realized, he had also grown stronger.

"Shall we dance then?" Ikari said.

-

Kyouraku looked at the two ancient beings with Nanao slightly behind him. One of them was big, bigger than himself with a Hollow mask with horns. His hair was up in a high ponytail and the hair ended somewhere between where his ribs ended and the waist. The smaller one was resting on one of the man's arms with a Hollow mask covering his left eye. His arms were missing from elbow down and he seemed to be asleep.

"You're a captain", the big man said.

"So what if I am?"

"Will you prove to be a better challenge than the others?"

"Looks like your partner isn't up for it", Kyouraku pointed out.

Akuma looked down at Mai and to the Shinigami's surprise, he smiled gently. He turned back and said:

"Then I shall fight alone. But if you as much as touch him, you will be turned into ash."

Somehow, the usually cheerfully captain knew this man meant business.

-

Unohana dodged Nameless' attack and looked at her vice-captain. Isane was holding her guard together with Hinamori and Kira. Parts of the third and fifth squad were here as well, but the ancient being was quite good.

Said being was crunched down and seemed to be thinking. He felt around on the ground with his fingers, splaying them out slowly before returning them closer to his body. Unohana did not know if he was planning something or if it was just a habit of his.

"This ground feels strange", Nameless commented.

"Strange how?" the woman asked.

"Unreal", the man said and felt around some more. "It's been so long since I've felt this unreal ground, and I've never stopped hating it."

"You seem to be different from the other ones", Hinamori said. "Why do you stay with that monster?"

For the first time, Unohana saw a real reaction from Nameless. He charged forward and it was only thanks to Kira that Hinamori was alive. He turned around, his zanpaktou in his hand and growled:

"Show them the power you hold, Sousui no Kyomu." (A/N Sousui no Kyomu means Commander of Nothingness) 

The blade disappeared into thin air and Nameless put out his hands in a sword stance. He ran up to Isane and with a slash she was cut down. Unohana blocked the next attack and said:

"You fight with air now?"

"Nothingness", Nameless replied. "Nothingness is at the same thing everything. I use everything."

-

Many Shinigamis could only stare as the first captain and Ikari exchanged blows with each other. The old man finally got enough and released his zanpaktou. The ancient ruler stopped and looked around.

"This is how your death looked like last time", Yamamoto said. "You will meet it again."

Ikari looked down at his zanpaktou and then held it up. He closed all of his eyes and said:

"Show them what death really means, Kagirinai Zetsubou."

Yamamoto widened his eyes as the blade disappeared. He watched in horror as the zanpaktou's soul form came forth.

"Your shikai release are as strange as ever", the captain noted.

"Attack, Kagi!"

The soul form shot forward, creating a blade as he went. Yamamoto dodged it, but just barely. He had forgotten the speed the zanpaktou had. Kagi turned and continued to run, and Yamamoto threw fire towards the soul. Without a sound, Kagi was gone and soon reappeared by Ikari. The old captain swore under his breath. In front of him stood the man that nearly had killed him without releasing his zanpaktou, and Yamamoto had no doubt Ikari could have killed him for sure this time. The ruler just wanted to show that he could go higher, he could push Yamamoto over the edge.

"Is that all?" he still asked to the ancient ruler. He did not want to show any weakness.

"No", Ikari said. "I can still go Bankai if you want me to."

'_Shit.'_

-

Gouka jumped away from another vicious attack from Renji and realized he could not really handle them all; six different attacks were a bit too hard. Inoue was still off healing, but Yoruichi had joined the battle. 

"What's wrong?" Renji taunted. "Can't fight?"

"I got no choice then…" Gouka muttered.

He took out something akin to a phone and flipped it open. The six enemies looked at him, having stopped in confusion. He put the phone to his ear and after a moment:

"Grimmjaw? Need some help here. No, they are six… I can handle them one on one, but they are attacking at once. Okay. Bring Gin with you, okay? Alright, good."

He closed it and looked at them. A moment later two figures appeared. Gin was smiling his usual creepy smile and Grimmjaw glared at them all. 

"You will not win, no matter what you think", Byakuya stated.

"I'm going all out", Gouka said to his two lovers. "Stay back."

They jumped away a bit and the ancient being took a good hold of his zanpaktou.

"You're saying I'm not Ichigo, right?"

"You aren't!" Renji shouted and the others agreed.

"Well, watch this", Gouka said. "Bankai!"

The scythe shone up and then a dark reiatsu shot out. They felt immense heat and all stared. As the smoke began to clear, they all stared. 

Behind Gouka was a figure with brown hair, shades and a flapping black-red material swept around his body. He was standing on a stick of some kind, and the tips of the material were burning. Yoruichi stared as she took one step back. She could not help but whisper:

"Zangetsu's soul form…"

"Behold the ruler of fire, Saikou Shounetsujigoku", Gouka spoke up. (A/N Saikou means Supreme)

"Bankai!" Byakuya screamed. 

As soon as the petals came, he swung his arm against Gouka and the pink petals flew towards the ancient being.

"Come forth, Shiroi Hisaki!" (A/N Shiroi Hisaki means White Flames)

Zangetsu opened his mouth wide and spit out a blinding fire. In a matter of a few moments, the petals were gone. Yoruichi stepped up and screamed:

"Why are you doing this, Ichigo!"

Gouka smiled at her and said:

"Because I don't like you."

-

Hogosha ran along with Gaunt towards the place were the mysterious person was to be hold. He could feel Mayuri travelling behind them. Gaunt finally stopped and said aloud:

"Was it here, Mayuri-kun?"

The former Shinigami jumped down and looked around.

"Yes", he said. "There is a trapdoor right where we stand."

Hogosha looked down and suddenly felt a small tingle.

"There's someone there", he whispered. "Pulling at me, calling out for help."

"And help has arrived", Gaunt said. "If we only got knowledge of this before, we could have saved this person from a lot of suffering."

The bony man crunched down and felt around. 

"Mayuri-kun, Hogosha, help me."

Together the three lifted a heavy trap-door and Gaunt said:

"We'll let you walk on your own now, Hogosha. You can bring the person back here."

The former human nodded and went inside. There was a dimly lit corridor and he looked around for a bit. Then he followed the string of power, the power that clung onto his like a life-line.

He heard the person weak breathing and opened the door at the end of the hall. Up on the wall hung a young woman. Her pale blonde hair was long and dirty and fell over her face. Hogosha went forward slowly, all until she spoke:

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hogosha", he answered. "I'm here to help."

"Help?" she said. "You're late."

"Ikari-sama never got knowledge of you", the big teenager said. "Otherwise, you would never be here."

"Ikari? I wanted to go to him, but they caught me", she said. "You're with him?"

"Yes", Hogosha said. "One of the Ten and a turned Shinigami is waiting for me, and for you. Both are good in healing, so they can make you feel a little comfortable before going to Hueco Mundo. If you want to go."

She looked up for the first time and to Hogosha's surprise, she grinned. 

"Get me down from the damn wall then."

-

Kyouraku fell down onto the ground, coughing. This was insane! The thing did not even have a zanpaktou, and yet he was beaten to the ground! Nanao had already passed out with one strong attack from the big man. Akuma looked over at him and said:

"You're quite boring, do you know that?"

"Shut up", the eight captain said. "What the hell are you using!"

"A form of Kidou", Akuma explained. "Ikari-sama forbade me and Mai to use our zanpaktous so I'm relying on my Kidou. And Mai get me any weapon I need normally, but he's asleep right now."

"How strong are you!"

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as it's enough to serve Ikari-sama."

-

Ningyo sheathed his zanpaktou and said

"You shouldn't move, or else those wounds will kill you."

Nemu looked at him and said:

"How come… you joined Ikari?"

The mermaid-man looked at her for a long time and then said:

"I cannot live in your world. I cannot live in the human's world. Ikari-sama gave me a place to call home. He gave me trustworthy friends, and gave me something to live for."

"And what do you live for?"

"To serve and please Ikari-sama. Not that it's hard; he's pretty easy to please." To this, Ningyo smiled at some old memory. "I must be going; Gaunt is heading for our meeting place, so I guess our business here is finished. Good luck, and don't die; Mayuri-chan would get pretty sad then."

-

Hobi was happily slashing through Shinigami after Shinigami and Hitsugaya growled, frustrated. He was stuck with her and she would not stop!

Finally he got his chain around her scythe and sealed it as well as her arms with ice. Hobi whined and looked at him.

"What are you doing, whitey!" she screamed. "I was playing!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya screamed. "I'm about to kill you, you freaking brat!"

The girl looked at him and shouted:

"Tear them to pieces, Makkura Gai!" (A/N Makkura Gai means Pitch-black Scythe)

The scythe changed form abruptly, into a more complex way before shooting out light.

"It will be me who kill you!" Hobi shouted happily.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes just as the light hit him.

-

Ukitake looked over at the blonde-haired being. Chibi stared back at him.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" the Shinigami finally asked.

"Why? You're already dying, aren't you?"

"What does it matter?" the white-haired man growled out as he lay on the ground.

"Everything matters", Chibi said and walked forward. "Your reiatsu feels a bit like Mai's. He was injected with some kind of poison and it made him weak. Ikari-sama and Gaunt healed him though; it seems like no one has been able to heal you."

Ukitake looked at her for a long time. She suddenly turned and said:

"The signal… time to go home."

She left the feeble captain behind without a word.

-

"Ah, already?"

Uzuru sighed and sealed his zanpaktou again. He walked past the unconscious form of Komamura and strolled down the street to the meeting place.

-

Nobura took a drag of his pipe and released a darker shade of green smoke with a sigh. He looked over at the eleventh captain and said:

"He really was a pain in the ass. I don't doubt he'll be up in a minute, so I better go."

He jumped down from the wall he had rested on and speed away.

-

Kira licked her fingers clean from blood as she stepped away from the bloodbath she had created. She was humming softly and nearly dancing down the street in happiness.

-

"The signal", Gouka said. "We're going!"

"No you are not!"

Gouka barely dodged Renji's fierce attack and threw another Shiroi Hisaki at the redhead. Rukia tried to attack but Grimmjaw blocked her. Ishida tried with an attack as well, but Gin blocked him too. Byakuya ran forward and Gouka immediately had a blade ready in his hands. They fought back and forth for a few minutes, before the ancient being could push the noble back.

"You're dead!" Renji screamed.

'_This is getting old…'_

-

Nameless left the unconscious Shinigamis behind, deciding not to kill them all. Some of them were dead, naturally, but he had left Unohana alive. He felt she was not a threat.

-

Yamamoto could barely stand up and Ikari had yet to release Bankai.

"Ready to give up, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Never", he got out and rose to his feet. "You will not win, Ikari."

The man began to grin, but suddenly he froze and swirled around.

"Gouka…" he whispered in horror and in the next moment he was gone.

-

"Gouka!"

Gouka was surprised when he found a blade sticking out from his chest. The blood flowed from his mouth and he fell to his knees in disbelief. Byakuya said:

"You will be cleansed through the blade and earn yourself a place in Soul Society."

Gouka tried to speak when he felt a familiar reiatsu coming. In the matter of a few moments, Ikari was there.

"I-Ikari", he whispered.

"It's alright", the ancient being said. "You'll be fine, just stay still."

"I… I feel cold."

The teen's eyes were already beginning to glaze over.

"You will not die on me", Ikari begged. "Please, don't die on me."

"Good work, Byakuya."

Yamamoto patted the noble on the shoulder as he congratulated him.

"You've lost, Ikari", the old captain continued. "You and your group will be arrested and there will be a trial for each of you."

"Lost?"

Ikari's reiatsu was overflowing. He looked at the Shinigami and said:

"You are dead."

Kagi was suddenly there and Ikari spoke:

"In the matter of life and death, death will win in the end. Show them how I overcome death. Bankai!"

The soul form disappeared and light emerged, surrounding Ikari. The light was so blinding they all had to cover their eyes. Suddenly Ikari's voice was heard again:

"Kagirinai Zetsubou no Kontan. That is my Bankai, Yamamoto-kun, and the Bankai you always waited to see." (A/N Kontan means Soul)

The light disappeared but there was now white feathers flying in the air. They all looked where Ikari had been and stared.

His short hair was now long and flowing in a wind that only touched the ancient being, and two pure white wings were attached to his back. His trench coat was ripped to pieces and had fallen to the ground. His metal boots were gone as well, leaving him bare-foot. His third eye was closed but now blood red tattoos had appeared on his chest and arms. He looked at the old captain and said:

"Didn't expect this kind of Bankai? No one did, really."

Gouka took his last breath and then his chest rose no more. Grimmjaw clung the lifeless body to his chest and Yamamoto said:

"Your youngling just died."

Ikari smiled and held out one hand. He spoke up softly:

"Death may have conquered, but not for long. Give my child the breath of life."

From his hand, a shining light appeared. It brought with it warmth and Grimmjaw looked at the ancient ruler. Gin gasped in surprise and the other Shinigamis did as well.

As soon as the light had touched Gouka, he coughed. The teen sat up and drew in harsh breaths. 

"Do you understand, Yamamoto-kun?" Ikari said. "My Bankai gives life back to the dead. That is the main reason why you killed me."

"What?"

"I was a competition", the ruler said. "I was in the way for you; I could heal people, and I did. I helped humans get over their sorrow by bringing their loved ones back to life. You killed me because of that, just like you tried to kill off the Quincys."

He turned away from the old captain and walked lightly over to Gouka and his two lovers.

"Let's go home", he said with a smile and stretched out his hand.

Without hesitating, Gouka took it. Gin and Grimmjaw stood up. Soft sounds came from all over the place as the others came. Kira smiled and said:

"Thought it was you, Ikari-sama. Haven't felt this pure reiatsu in quite some time."

"You could have warned us", Gaunt accused. "Your reiatsu always heals me a small bit."

He smiled at them all and said:

"Ready?"

They nodded. He let the light surround his friends and when the light was gone and the Shinigamis could look their enemies were gone.

Tbc…

Only Epilogue left now. Then, I will also give a short description of how the Ten's zanpaktous looks like in shikai-release.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro 


	10. Epilogue

**The First Shinigami-Hollow**

**Summary**: There is a room in Hueco Mundo where no one can enter. And the only way to look in is through a little hole in the sealed door. In there lies more power than anyone can imagine, buried deep inside a body of a man that died thousands of years ago. Or did he really die?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. But I do own the first ruler of Hueco Mundo, since I created him with my own fantasy. Don't take him from me!

**Pairings**: KagiIkari, GrimmIchiGin and Chad/Nobura. 

Notes: Some are out of characters, since I want to have a nicer Aizen for once. Some of them I will try keep in character as much as I can, but I've warned you now.

And since I can't write like Gin speaks, I'll go with normal speech. You can imagine his speech if you want to.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Ichigo's Hollow speaking" _

-

**Epilogue **

First, a short description of all the Ten's shikai-release:

_Kira _– her entire right side changes with it, and she has a black wing on her left side. It may be indicated the right wing was ripped off. Where her arm was missing is a blade, shining like the sun.

_Nameless_ – his zanpaktou becomes everything and still nothing. Most of the time he uses the air to get a blade to fight with.

_Chibi_ – she has the tattoo for her weapon on her stomach. You never get to know how it looks like, or its name.

_Nobura_ – he turns the smoke into his zanpaktou in sealed state and when it's in shikai it becomes a sort of fog he can travel in. He becomes a part of the fog, and can use it to slash through a normal Shinigami. Not Kenpachi though, even if he won against the man.

_Akuma_ – forbidden to use his zanpaktou.

_Hobi _– a bigger scythe than the one in sealed state. She can send out a light that burns most Shinigamis, and have some other techniques else than that. And her speed increases.

_Uzuru_ – the blade turns into mirrors, and with them he uses illusions.

_Ningyo _– you will never know the form of his shikai.

_Gaunt _– looking like an average blade, but this one can burn the flesh and gather the blood.

_Mai _– forbidden to use his zanpaktou.

On with the epilogue:

The woman discovered in Soul Society was a human-Hollow as Chad was and was very happy to see another one of her own kind. She had been locked up for nearly 2000 years.

Gouka fully healed from the wounds thanks to Ikari's Bankai and now the Espadas and the former three captains now understood why the Ten followed Ikari so willingly. He made a good picture of a saint. Ikari himself was not even exhausted of having used his Bankai form; apparently he could go further but choose not to. No one except for Nameless had seen Ikari's final form, and neither was keen to tell. And no one was interested in asking; the ruler was strong enough.

No activity was made from Hueco Mundo in five years, and the Shinigamis thought they had retreated. But they were wrong…

Karakura Town, five years later from the last battle:

Rukia and Renji were visiting Inoue and Ishida and the four was sitting in a café. It was a sunny day in July, and they intended to enjoy the weather. 

Two men came inside holding each other's hands but they did not get everyone's attention. Homosexuals were not that unusual anymore and most people in the café only cast a glance. But the four cast more than a glance.

The taller man had blue hair, and dressed in a pair of slim black pants with a tight, black tank top. Some of the women looked after him as he went forward, blushing and whispering among each other but the four already knew who he was. _Grimmjaw_.

The other man was a bit shorter with long, white hair. He wore shades and his lips seemed a little vermillion. His skin was pale and he was dressed in a white Chinese dress with a picture of something akin to a Hollow on his left hip. Rukia stared openly and then whispered:

"Ichigo…?"

The two men were talking and the shorter smiled up at Grimmjaw. They ordered and then seated themselves by a window seat. The next seat to the four and so they could hear their talk:

"You sure you told him the right place?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I did", Grimmjaw said. "If he doesn't find it, it's his fault."

"Don't be so harsh on Nobura", the white-haired teen said and stroke the Espada's hand with one finger. "Chad is keeping him busy you know."

"Busy", Grimmjaw snorted. "They're sometimes worse than us."

"Well, you guys wears me out sometimes like Chad do to Nobura too", Ichigo admitted.

Grimmjaw pinched the pale hand and said:

"Cheeky brat."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Didn't we agree on not calling me that?"

"Darling?"

"Oh, please…"

"Psychopathic killer with a need to destroy anything that looks at me twice?" Ichigo tried. Grimmjaw grinned. "Grimmjaw, I can't say that every damn time!"

"Call me Grimmjaw then."

"Grim."

"Fine, Grim."

The teen smiled a sunny smile and gave the blue-haired man a peck on the cheek. Grimmjaw glared at him slightly but was stroking Ichigo's hand gently with his thumb.

"Where's Ikari-sama this lovely day then?" the blue-haired man asked after a little while.

"He and Kagi insisted to prepare a surprise for my father", the teen said. "He hasn't seen me in some years, and wanted to. As long as Soul Society doesn't find out."

"So your siblings are alright?"

"I think so. Yuzu is still great at cooking, and Karin is hell of a good with soccer."

"Don't remind me about that…"

"What? Just because she 'happened' to aim between your legs."

Grimmjaw glared again and Ichigo hid a giggle. Renji and Rukia looked at each other; should they report this in…? 

"You aren't worried Soul Society will find out one day?" the Espada said with a cooked head.

"Not really", the teen replied. "But if they do discover it, we just have to move on dad and the girls."

"No fighting?"

"Grimmjaw…"

"Oh, right. I forgot that fighting with Soul Society is a big no-no", Grimmjaw said with a slight smile.

"Yeah", Ichigo replied. "Ikari just doesn't want any more problems. We stay on our side, they on theirs. Then it's fine. Truth to be told, I'll be glad if I don't have to fight against them anymore."

"I am already glad I don't have to fight", the sixth Espada said and traced the line of the table with one finger absently. "We still train but we don't fight for real; that's good."

"So different from before", Ichigo said with a small laugh. "You used to love fighting with everything and everyone."

"People change", Grimmjaw protested.

The door opened and this time some stared. After all, when do you see a small girl with green hair? Hobi skipped over to them and sat down.

"Hi", Ichigo said. "You ran away from Chibi-san?"

"Nope, she told me to wait here for her", Hobi replied. "And she told me I could get ice-cream!"

"Go and order then", Grimmjaw said and pointed. "It's just over there."

Hobi ran over to the disk and the men began talking again. The four looked at each other, trying to decide what to do. In the mean time a woman with blonde hair stepped inside. 

"She looks beautiful", Renji said and was smacked by Rukia. "What? She looks beautiful!"

Half of the café's men must have agreed with the redhead. Their alarm grew though as she stepped towards Grimmjaw and Ichigo. The white-haired teen turned a bit and said:

"Chibi-san."

With a start they realized it was the third seat of Ikari's the Ten. Chibi sat down and said:

"Where's everyone?"

"We're going to gather in the park later on", Grimmjaw said. "Everyone apparently had their own business to do."

"Or like Chad and Nobura, some time to make out", Ichigo muttered.

Chibi smiled at that. Hobi came back and bounced onto the seat.

"Chocolate ice-cream", she said happily. "I love that!"

The waitress came with Grimmjaw's and Ichigo's orders and asked if Chibi wanted anything. She shook her head and the waitress went to get Hobi's order. 

"Maybe we should tell Soul Society", Renji whispered to Rukia. "They are killers, after all."

"Please", Inoue suddenly said. "Can't you hear what they said? They don't want to fight. Reporting this in will only force us to battle again. Leave them alone."

They looked at the four now. Chibi was cleaning off Hobi's face with a napkin while Ichigo was drinking his coffee. Grimmjaw held his lover's hand and looked outside. They did not look like killers. Or dangerous at all for that matter. For the second time in her life, Rukia decided to ignore orders and settled on keeping the other three busy.

-

Ikkaku and Yumichika were patrolling Karakura Town and were right now bored. The bald man looked down at the crowded park and yawned. Yumichika was looked up the sky when Ikkaku said:

"Look at that!"

Yumichika looked down and stared. In the park was a very tall man with a ponytail. 

"Isn't that the freak that attacked us, Akuma?" Ikkaku said.

Behind Akuma came another man, looking exactly like Mai but with arms.

"Where the hell did they get gigais from!"

Meanwhile, Akuma looked back to make sure Mai was with him. He was not comfortable with having the man behind him; he preferred having Mai on his arm since then he knew where the smaller man was then. Mai touched his arm slightly and said:

"I'm fine."

Akuma nodded and continued to walk. He had spotted Kagi and Ikari not far away; one of the advantages of being tall.

"Ah, Sado-san."

Mai's voice made him turn and he nodded to Chad. The teen, now man, nodded back with his shades firmly in place. Akuma looked down and Nobura looked back at him. One of Chad's hands held the smaller man on his feet.

"He looks exhausted, Sado-kun", Akuma pointed out. "What did you do to him?"

Chad did not answer, but a small blush came over his cheeks. Akuma smiled and said:

"Ikari-sama is waiting."

-

When the four from Hueco Mundo left the café to head for the park, the other four decided to follow. Rukia and Renji walked first, with Inoue and Ishida behind them. Hobi was riding on Grimmjaw's shoulders and Ichigo moved a little faster than the two others. Chibi kept her pace calm and light and they could not believe she was the ruthless killer they had seen. 

They came to the crowded park and suddenly Ikkaku and Yumichika came forth to their friends. They were in gigai forms as well and looked a bit worried.

"The whole fucking squad is there!" Ikkaku hissed.

"Squad?" Renji asked.

"Ikari and his guys! Even Aizen and some of the Espadas!"

They ran through the crowds until they got sight of them. Ikari was sitting and talking to Aizen about something, Kagi not far from them. They gasped as they saw Chad and Nobura underneath a tree, the smaller one seated in his young lover's lap. They must have cast something so humans would not see, because they were devouring each other. Nobura left Chad's mouth and began nipping at the strong neck. Chad stroke the small back and pressed him closer. 

To their surprise when they looked away from the pair, Gin was now sitting with Ichigo and they were kissing. Grimmjaw held one arm around the teen's waist and nipped on the pale neck, leaving red marks behind. It seemed like people did not notice them as well.

Akuma and Mai were sitting on a bench with Chibi and Hobi; the small girl was eating on yet another ice-cream and Chibi had her supply of napkins with her.

The four Shinigamis almost drew and attacked when they saw Kira; she had been responsible for many of the Shinigamis' deaths. Right now, she was dressed in a T-shirt and a knee-long skirt. She had both of her arms this time, and she was speaking to a woman they had not seen in normal condition.

It was the human-Hollow, which they heard had been named Atae. (A/N Atae means Godsend) Uzuru was sitting next to his partner, reading a book about family traditions. 

Then there was two men they did not recognize, all until Rukia saw the smile on the taller man's face.

"That's Ningyo!" she whispered. "Then that must be this Gaunt!"

They took a look at the two of them, and realized with a pang that this is how they must have looked before Soul Society destroyed them. Gaunt had a pale face, a hairstyle similar to the one he always had, but now it did not cover any of his eyes. He had a nice smile and beautiful green eyes. His body was not so bony but still small. 

Ningyo had spiky, green hair and grey eyes. His smile was exactly the same but it was the only thing that had remained. The rest of this look was gone. They were both dressed in shorts and T-shirts, and looked to enjoy themselves in the sun.

Nameless was sitting just behind Ikari and had shades on himself. Eyes could apparently not be replaced. He had spiky, red hair that travelled behind his back to end somewhere near his waist. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white shirt. He looked relaxed as he was leaning back and warming his face in the sun. He leaned over to the ruler and said something. Ikari himself had still his black hair, but no third eye. Only naturally of course. He was dressed in a red Chinese dress with a pattern of black flames. He smiled to Nameless and said something back.

They noted Ulquiorra not far away, speaking to Nnoitra. Both of them looked quite different but some things you could still recognize.

"Look! Isn't that Ichigo's old man!"

They turned and Ikkaku was right. Isshin walked calmly towards this strange group, dressed in a simple white shirt with some jeans.

Ichigo spotted him and rose up slowly. Grimmjaw and Gin looked as well, and said something to him.The white-haired man squeezedhis hand while Grimmjaw nudged him.Theycould see him mouth the words 'Go to him',and the teen looked down at them with a smile.Ichigo thenbegan to run towards his father witha smile creeping up on his face. Rukia looked on as Isshin began walking faster, a smile coming onto his face as well. She saw no hatred, no pain or anger in the man's eyes; she saw relief and happiness.

Isshin caught his son as the teen threw his arms around his father in a hug he had never given before. The man held Ichigo tightly, something he had never been allowed to do in the past, not even when the teen had been a small child.

When the Shinigamis and two humans looked at Ikari, he was smiling as he looked at the reunion of the father and son. 

"Let's go", Ikkaku said. "I don't like them, but they aren't trying to hurt us anymore. Reporting this will only cause troubles for all of us."

The others agreed and withdrew silently. Ikari looked where they had been and Kagi tugged on his sleeve.

"What's wrong?" the soul asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Kagi", Ikari replied. "Everything's perfect, just like I always wanted."

Soul Society never got knowledge about this, and never would. 

They owed Ichigo that. 

**The End**

The end has come, and I hope that everyone that read this fic liked it.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro 


End file.
